The Watcher
by Magoo
Summary: Arabella Figg copes with the aftermath of the Potters' deaths, and her role as Harry's guardian.
1. On Privet Drive

The Watcher

Chapter 1-On Privet Drive

By Magoo

Number four, Privet Drive was about was normal a household as you could get. Well, for Muggles anyway. But Harry Potter was not a Muggle. And as far as Arabella Figg was concerned, there was no reason for her godson to be staying with those.... those... Lily's relatives for one second longer than absolutely necessary.  Admittedly, she understood why he had been placed there in the first few weeks following his parents' deaths.  But now that Arabella had been cleared of all charges, she did not understand why she couldn't have custody.  True, Remus had skipped town almost immediately following the funerals.  And Sirius…Arabella shook off the thought, not wanting to think about Sirius Black one second longer than absolutely necessary.  But that still didn't explain why she couldn't have custody of Harry.  

_Just because I dated the man who killed the Potters_, Arabella thought bitterly. _ Is no reason to declare me to be an unfit guardian.  I didn't know.  None of us did._

Continuing to walk down Privet Drive that late February evening, Arabella tried hard not to think of Sirius, the mischievous glint in his eye, the way she felt when wrapped in his arms, the raw emotion in his voice when he told her he loved her…

"NOOO!!!!!!" Arabella screamed.  Falling to her knees, she sobbed her heart out, still six doors away from number four.  Six doors away from Harry.

The thought of her godson brought Arabella up off her knees and heading towards number four.  To her goal.  To her godson.  

Right foot.  Left foot.  Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot.  Just concentrate on moving forward.  One foot in front of the other.  Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot. Right foot.  Left foot.  Right f…

Arabella froze in mid-step.  Something,_ a spell,_ was preventing her from turning up the Dursley's front walk.  

"No!" Arabella howled.  "I will NOT let this happen.  I promised Lily and James, and I will not be denied!"

Reaching for her wand, she began to undo ward after ward.  Truthfully, the amount of protection spells Dumbledore had managed to invoke in so short a time was astonishing.  Even she, who had been second best in her year at both Charms and Defense, didn't recognize all of them.

For nearly three-quarters of an hour, Arabella was forced to expend all of her energy on the wards.  Luckily, few Muggles were outside at this hour of the night.  When she finished, she collapsed onto the grass in exhaustion.

"Arabella," a familiar voice called from above her.  She ignored it.  This was possibly the last person (or one of the last anyway) whom she wanted to see.

"Young Miss Figg," the voice continued, "do get up and look at me.  I understand that you're angry, and you have every right to be-"

"Every right is exactly correct Headmaster!" Arabella snapped.  "I've lost everyone that ever mattered to me, and now you're trying to take my godson away too!  You have no right!  He is all I have left, and you won't even let me see him.  Well, too bad Headmaster, I'm not one of your students anymore, and you won't keep me from my godson!"  She quieted. "He's my only family," she finished, tears streaking down her face.

Arabella saw Dumbledore's eyes softened in compassion.  Yet she knew that even with all of his power, could do nothing to ease her pain.  Her pain, or that of any of the others who had suffered so at the hands of Lord Voldemort.  Arabella had been so completely and utterly betrayed, and there was nothing he could do, unless…

"Perhaps Ms. Figg, we can work out some sort of a compromise," he said gently.

Arabella perked up.  "You'll let me have my godson?" she whispered, not daring to believe.

Yet her hopes were crushed when Dumbledore shook his head.  "I am sorry Arabella," he replied.  "But the Ministry has decided that there are two reasons why you cannot have Harry.  Firstly, he is very well protected here-"

Arabella snorted.  "It didn't even take me an hour to break those wards," she informed him, ignoring the fact that she was good at breaking wards, and it had worn her out in the process.  "Even an amateur, given enough time, could manage."

Dumbledore peered over the rims of his half-moon glasses to look down at her.  "Really?  Do you have that little faith in me, that you would think I would leave young Mr. Potter here unprotected?  I've known you were here since you arrived.  An ingenious idea to use Muggle transport, might I add."

Arabella blushed.  All of her plans, all of her scheming, for nothing.  Not a very marauder-like plan of hers.  Marauder- Sirius- no…

The tears began to fall again.  It had been barely four months since Lily and James were killed.  And Peter…poor, poor Peter… Four months since Sirius had been dragged off to Azkaban for his crimes against them.  And Remus had left at Christmas for parts unknown, even to her, Remus' last surviving friend.  Since Remus had left, since all of them had left her, Arabella had lost everyone.  They had been her whole support system.  And she had been reduced from a once-proud, strong, brave Gryffindor to the shuddering heap of tears that lay at Professor Dumbledore's feet.

"As I was saying Ms. Figg, no one can get through my wards without my consent.  I know how much young Mr. Potter means to you, and that you would disobey my instructions to see him.  So I let you succeed."

"Thank you Headmaster," Arabella whispered, her voice choked with raw emotion.  Then a thought occurred to her.  "Headmaster," she began tentatively.  "You said that there were two reasons.  What was the second?"

She already knew quite well what the reason was.  But she was hoping that his answer was anything but what she suspected.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.  "It is rather simple, my dear child.  There is absolutely nothing that will convince the Ministry to give our world's greatest hero to the girlfriend of the servant of our greatest enemy."

Arabella opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off before she could speak.  "I know that you are innocent of any wrongdoing, as does anyone who knows you.  But, there are those who would seek to vilify you, to shift blame onto your shoulders.  You will never succeed in getting custody of your godson."

"Politics," Arabella spat in disgust.  "The Death Eaters would rather vilify me than have people remember what crimes they have committed."

Dumbledore nodded.  "I happen to agree with you whole-heartedly on the subject of politics, but unfortunately, we must continue to play their games."

"Of course Headmaster."

"As I said before, the Ministry had two reasons as to why you should not be permitted to regain custody of young Harry.  I, however, have a third."

Arabella's eyes widened in shock.  Of all the things she had ever expected to hear come out of Professor Dumbledore's mouth (and mind you, there were a lot of them), this was not it.  After all the betrayals she had experienced, she did not think that one could ever top Sirius'.    But to have this betrayal from her teacher, her mentor, her _friend_ was unbearable.

Something deep inside of her, forgotten in the past few months awoke.  A new vigor and spirit bubbled forth.  Her spine straightened, and a new fire came back into her eyes.  She prepared for battle.  Just like the marauder she had always considered herself to be.

"What exactly do you mean, Headmaster?" she said in a voice that was low, dangerous, almost snarling.  _Snarling, like a wolf, _she thought, glancing up at the full moon hanging overhead.  _Oh Remus, why did you leave me?_

Professor Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in the way she was so familiar with.  The same glint she was used to seeing after a successful prank.  Of course, the aforementioned glint was generally accompanied by a detention from Professor McGonagall.  But it was worth it… most of the time anyway.

"Well, Arabella, that is possibly the most life you have exhibited since Lily and James were killed.  I'm glad to see that you are returning to normal, or whatever it is that passes for normal these days."

"My reason is very simple," he continued.  "You have been an emotional wreck since the events of Halloween.  You need the time to recover, both physically and emotionally.  You are simply in no condition to take care of Mr. Potter."

Arabella tried to form a coherent argument, but found none within her.  As much as she hated to admit it, deep down she knew he was right.

"Then what did you mean by compromise, Headmaster?  Visitation rights once a month?" she asked sarcastically.  Her signature sarcasm coming back to the fore.

"Actually, no.  I have a different idea in mind."

_Obviously._

"What I intend to do is to install a guardian for young Harry.  I need a qualified witch or wizard who will watch out for the boy, and to help guide him throughout his life.  Preferably one who is skilled in Charms and Defense.  However, the guardian is not allowed to intrude in his life without the consent of his relatives.  This guardian can do nothing that will cause him any harm from his relatives in any way.  She cannot reveal herself to the Dursleys, so letting young Harry hear about magic or his parents would not be acceptable.  Do you agree with these terms Ms. Figg?"

Arabella didn't even bother to think about it.  This was a chance to be with her godson, however indirectly.

"When do you want me to start?" she inquired, smiling for the first time in many months.

"Good to have you aboard," Dumbledore said jovially.  "Now, onto the specifics of this job.  You will, of course, be paid the salary of a Ministry worker."

"I wasn't expecting to be paid at all, Headmaster.  I am perfectly able to live off my grandmother's fortune."

"Well, as you are doing this for me, I am insisting upon payment.  I don't want to see anymore of this house-elf mentality from you.  You will be paid."

"There is no reason to pay me for watching my godson!" Arabella protested.

"Do stop arguing Ari." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.  "You will have other jobs to work on while posted here.  The usual odds and ends.  For the ministry you understand.  Research projects and such."

Arabella made a face.  She hated doing research.  Her final project in Defense had been atrocious.  She half-smiled in the memory.  Trying to piece together a project that was supposed to take three months in only one night.   The seven of them all working together.  They'd had so much fun that year.  Lily, James, Jane, Remus, Peter, herself and Sirius.  

But as much as she loved remembering all the good times, Arabella hated Dumbledore's use of her old school nickname.  She hadn't even known he was aware of her nickname.  It had been a private thing between her best friends and favorite teacher.  But of course he knew it, he was the Headmaster after all.  She knew exactly why he had used it there as well.  He wanted the old Arabella to return, and that meant getting her temper to rise.  And what better way to do that, than by reminding her of what had been her nickname all throughout school.  Sirius' pet name for her.  But something that had also taken on a special meaning every time _he_ had said it.  Something she had never wanted to be called again.  Something that had made her cry every time she had heard it recently.  But now with everyone gone, there was no one left to use it.

Yet now, for the first time since Sirius' betrayal, Arabella did not cry at the sound of his old pet name for her.  With this offer to protect James and Lily's son, something inside of her hardened.  The fire in her eyes was now permanent.  The weak, cowardly Ari was gone.  Now only Arabella, the survivor existed.

"Of course, Headmaster," she replied after a long pause.  "But I am reminding you about my…_quality_ of research presentations.  And for the record, it is Arabella, NOT Ari."  
            

"As you wish Arabella, of course. I am certain that you will have much time to improve, considering that this is a ten-year assignment.  Now," Dumbledore smiled.  "Onto your accommodations.  I believe that you have a house somewhere in this neighborhood?"

Arabella considered for a moment, then nodded in comprehension.  "Yes, I inherited my mother's old house.  It's only a few blocks away."

Her eyes suddenly scrunched up in pain.  That house only held bad memories for her.  That fateful summer when she had received her own Hogwarts letter….

_I will not tolerate one of those freaks in my household!  After what those, those FREAKS did to me, I will not tolerate my daughter being of their blood.  No child of mine will go to that school.  I would rather die than have a witch in this family!_

_You go to that school Arabella, you don't even think about setting foot in this house again for as long as I live!!!!_

"Arabella," the Headmaster's kindly voice knocked her out of her vision of the past.  "I know the sort of memories that house holds for you.  But it is the most ideal location for us to operate from."

She grimaced in pain and then nodded in determination.  _Weak, cowardly Ari is no more remember?_ she told herself fiercely.  _You're Arabella again, just like you used to be, before HE came up with that blasted nickname.  Before you became weak.  This is only a house, and it's only memories.  Ghosts can't hurt you now._

"Now, one last thing," the professor said as he made ready to leave.  "I believe that Petunia Dursley is familiar with your looks.  Perhaps a change?" he suggested delicately.

"Of course." A wicked grin crossed Arabella's face, the same type that used to make Slytherins tremble in fear.  "I always wanted to act anyway, and I think I might have just the disguise…"

_To be continued….._

_Author's Note-Wow!  I actually finished something…. ::is very impressed with herself::  Ok, up first, my really really long thank you list…_

_1-To Ali-for being the best twin in known existence (even if you didn't want to read this fic)_

_2-To Liz and Leesie-for not making me give up on this and for yelling at me to keep typing, instead of going to check for updates every two seconds. (I swear, you two are the fic nazis, not me)  _

_3-To Joyce for spending hours trying to figure out Arabella's character_

_4-To Elle, just because you're the best BIG sister a girl could have_

_5-OBHGF!  When are we finishing the prequel?_

_6-To Anne and Paula-for volunteering to look over this fic, even though it isn't H/G.  Also, for helping me through writers block.  (Anne you are the BEST beta, and you aren't scary, regardless of what Paula says)_

_7-To GT chat….just because_

_8-To Bovine-because cows ROX_

_9-To Zsenya for Beta-reading_

_10-To Brandeis for accepting me!!!!!  (And giving me money)_

_Explanation-Well, first off, I hope the fic was self explanatory, or at least this first chapter was…Anyway, this is a sequel to a work in progress that will hopefully one day be finished.  This one begins four months after James and Lily are killed._

_Disclaimer-This stuff belongs to JKR.  If it belonged to me, I wouldn't be worrying about how to pay for college.  Arabella Figg's personality belongs to me, even though the character belongs to JKR._


	2. Moving In

The Watcher

Chapter 2-Moving In

By Magoo

            It had been nearly two hours since Arabella Figg had that fateful conversation with Albus Dumbledore.  Two hours since Arabella had undergone a sort of rebirth.  Now, Arabella had gone from being a drifter with no purpose left in life, to having a mission, which to her was nearly sacred.  The protection of the last member of the Potter family.  Being the guardian of her two best friends' only child.

            Heading back towards her childhood home, Arabella was filled with anticipation.  Tonight she had to prepare.  Then tomorrow, she could see Harry.  Soon she had reached number 42 Magnolia Crescent, which would be her home for the next several years.  It was at once old and new to her.  Arabella gazed up.  The full moon had nearly set.  _Good luck Remus,_ she thought.  _Wherever you are._

            The house itself was not in the best condition.  The Death Eater attack that had killed her mother had taken its toll on the structure.  Some of the windows were cracked, and large chunks of the siding were missing.  From the look of it, no one had bothered to touch the house since her mother had died.  Most likely, it was regarded almost as a spook house of some sort.  Something would definitely have to be done.

            Arabella briefly considered just whipping out her wand and doing all the repairs herself.  _But, _she rationalized, _the Muggles might get suspicious if this house suddenly repaired itself overnight._  So that idea was abandoned.  Instead, Arabella took the key that Dumbledore had presented her with and unlocked the door.  

            It swung open easily.  Stepping through, Arabella peered into the front hallway.  A thin film of dust had settled over things.  The gilded mirror that had stood at the entryway to the living room had a large crack running down the center.  Arabella was drawn towards it, almost as if she was in a dream.  As she stepped, she left a trail of footprints behind her, disturbing the house, almost as if to say that she no longer belonged here.  Reaching over to the light-switch on the wall, she flicked it up but nothing happened.  _The electricity must be off, _she realized.  _That probably means that the other utilities are, as well.  This is going to be more work than I thought._

            For now though, all Arabella wanted was sleep.  She had been up for nearly 24 hours, had gone through an emotional wringer and had done some extremely draining Charms work.  Moving almost on instinct, Arabella headed up the stairs and walked down the dusty hallway.  Without even pausing, she opened the door.  Her old room stared back at her.

            It was virtually unchanged since she had left it almost twelve years prior.  Stuffed animals lay scattered across the floor, gathering dust.  The bed was still unmade, her pink sheets stretched out across it.  Toys and games were half-stacked in the corner.  But where was -?

            Then she spotted it.  Her porcelain music box.  It had been a gift from her father, before his death.  But that wasn't the reason that this box was so special.  It had been the first sign of her power.  The first thing that she had affected after receiving her Hogwarts letter.  Arabella moved to the center of the room and knelt beside it.  Memories, long repressed, flashed before her eyes.

            _Arabella knelt in her room, sobbing.  She hadn't asked for this.  She'd never wanted to be different.  Removing her music box from the shelf, she cradled it in her arms.  The precious pink ballerina, spinning gracefully to an endless waltz.  This would never fail her.  It was always unchanging.  But then she jumped.  The ballerina, had it just winked at her?  She rubbed her eyes.  The graceful ballerina stopped her pirouettes and curtsied to her. With a start, Arabella flung the box across the room.  It hit the floor with a thud but was basically unharmed.  But now she knew it was true.  She was a witch._

            Now, there was no sign of life in the ballerina.  Her flowing skirt was cracked, but otherwise there was no damage.  The smile was still there, and she was still in a pirouette.  When Arabella opened the box gently, the waltz still played on.

            _Ari would be crying,_ Arabella thought.  _After all, this was her room.  And obviously, Mum didn't care that I was gone._  A single tear rolled down her cheek.  _Ari is gone, _she reminded herself fiercely.  _This isn't your room.  Your room is in Star Manor out in Wales.  This is the room of a child who is long dead._

            She exited the room, slamming the door behind her.  Her final glimpse was of the music box sitting on the floor of the cold room, the last remains of a little girl's childhood.  The crack in the middle widened and deepened, as another part of the young girl's past was lost.

            The sun was streaming through the windows when Arabella awoke hours later.  Rolling off the living room couch, she headed into the kitchen and quickly conjured up some lunch.  Sitting down at the table, she thought over her plans for the day as she ate.

            She had to go to Gringotts to change her money into Muggle pounds.  Then, she needed to figure out how to get all the Muggle utilities, such as electricity, working again.  A subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ needed to be taken out, and then she needed to officially move in, in full view of the Muggles.  Most importantly of all, she needed to introduce herself to the Dursleys and see her godson.

            The sound of the doorbell ringing startled Arabella out of her thoughts.  Who could be visiting her now?  Outside of the Headmaster, no one even knew where she was.

            Hesitantly, she edged toward the door.  Peering through the door, she gasped, and then smiled.  "Come in Professor Ward," she called, opening the door to allow entry to her former Potions Master.  

            Professor Ward smiled as he entered her house, smoothing his robes as he did.  A jovial young man of approximately thirty years of age, Professor Ward had been the scatter-brained Potions Master at Hogwarts.  Although he was not affiliated with any house, it was well known that he favored the Gryffindors.  Amazingly, he had even managed to make Arabella enjoy Potions, although he had failed miserably with Remus.

            "Hello Ari," he said.  "It's so good to see you again."

            Arabella took his hand.  "As always Professor.  But please, do use my full name.  I no longer go by Ari."  Leading the Professor into the living room, she continued, "My apologies for the mess.  I haven't had a chance to clean up yet at all."  She gestured to the layers of dust in defeat.

            He smiled.  "It doesn't bother me in the least.  As for your name, I'll be sure to call you Arabella on the sole condition that you call me Richard, as I am no longer your teacher, nor even a Professor."

            "What do you mean?  You were the best teacher that I had at Hogwarts!"  Arabella was stunned.  These last few days had certainly had more shocks than she thought she could handle.

            "I stopped teaching, effective last Christmas.  I simply didn't have the heart for it anymore."

            Arabella nodded.  It was painfully obvious as to why Professor Ward, Richard, had quit.  "What do you intend to do now?"

            "Well Arabella, as of now I am running errands for Albus.  He's had me setting up for your arrival in this house for nearly a week."

            Arabella nodded.  "It's nice to see that he's looking out for my interests," she laughed.  "Fantastic job you did dusting by the way," she grinned.  "Now, what did you actually do?" 

            Richard pulled out a wad of Muggle money from his pocket.  "Well, first I exchanged nearly 100 Galleons' worth of money for you.  So you owe me money," he paused for emphasis, "again."

            Arabella flushed, remembering the end of term party thrown at The Three Broomsticks after their O.W.L.s in fifth year.  James and Sirius had decided to sample all 150+ flavors of Butterbeer, and then had seconds of the ones that they'd liked best.  The final bill had been absolutely enormous, and both James and Sirius had been unconscious by the time it was presented to them.  Between the five Gryffindors who remained conscious, there had only been enough Galleons to pay for half the bill.  Luckily, Professor Ward had stepped in and offered to pay the remaining 50 Galleons.  It had been almost a month before the two boys had paid Arabella back, so that she could repay the Professor.  But the party had definitely been worth it.  Arabella had drunk enough Butterbeeraccino to last her a lifetime.  Sirius' reaction to Butterbeer Viagra had been, interesting to say the least.  Seeing Lily overdose on Billywig Butterbeer had been absolutely hysterical, and had provided Arabella with blackmail material for the- for the rest of Lily's life.  _This is no time for reminiscing,_ Arabella thought as she forcibly dragged herself back to the present.

            "I'll pay you back now, Richard.  Let me just get my account information."

            Richard waved his hand dismissively.  "There's no need.  Your house-elves at Star Manor already took care of it, as well as packing some robes and appropriate Muggle clothing for you," he said as he handed her a suitcase.  "They also came up with some potions ingredients, food, different research texts and assorted personal and miscellaneous items," he added, producing each item as he described it.

            "Also, your electricity and other utilities have been turned on, the _Daily Prophet_ will begin delivery tomorrow, and work crews have been assigned to work on your house."

            "Th-th-that's very k-kind of the Headmaster," Arabella stammered.

            "Well, the bills are coming out of your account.  Albus is simply arranging it.  It's taking most of your first four paychecks."  Then Richard paused, noticing the look on Arabella's face.  "You didn't know?"

            "No, I didn't," she replied.  "Although it does make sense, considering that I own the house."  Suddenly, the implications of one of his earlier remarks sunk in.  "Wait, you said that you had been planning this for a week?"

            Richard began to mumble, something Arabella knew from experience that he only did when he was very nervous.  He quickly stood up.  "Oh no, I seem to have another appointment.  A pleasure seeing you again Ari.  Do keep in touch, and don't forget to come up with a disguise.  You don't want Petunia Dursley or the Ministry to notice who is working here."  With those parting words, he exited, leaving a shocked Arabella behind.

            _Dumbledore had set her up.  He had set her up.  Again._

            Troubled by her thoughts, Arabella lay down on the couch, and curled into a ball.  _Set up, he had set her up.  How could he do this to her?  After everything, why would he hurt her like this?  He was her mentor, yet he had betrayed her again.  For the second time in two days. Why did everyone betray her?  _Something else occurred to her then, something just as equally disturbing.  _Why wasn't the Ministry allowed to know?_

The questions bubbled up inside her, one after another after another.  All of them were unanswerable.

            It didn't matter though, whether or not he had set her up.  This arrangement would help her.  Now she had a job and a purpose.  Soon, she would have her godson.  So really, there was no reason for him to have set her up.  He had probably just expected her to try something, so he had encouraged her.  Yes that had to be it.  So why did this bother her so much?

            Pushing the troublesome thoughts aside, Arabella began to prepare for the work crews that were due to arrive at her house at any moment.  She certainly couldn't be seen looking like Arabella Figg, the well-known Gryffindor, if the crews were wizards.  If they were Muggles, on the other hand, then she had best look like the owner of the house.  Standing in front of the mirror, Arabella pointed her wand at herself, concentrated on her desired appearance and cried, "Vieille!"

            The changes began almost immediately, with Arabella's swaying black hair melting into a light shade of gray.  Her flawless complexion wrinkled, and her figure became dumpier.  She looked like her grandmother, right before she had died.  __

            "That certainly wasn't nearly as hard as Gran made it out to be," Arabella said as she examined herself critically in the mirror.  She made a face as she noted her appearance.  "I guess this would be the best disguise for now, but I had better not look like this when I'm 70," she informed her reflection.  "I'm going to look like Gran did when I first met her: young, silver-haired and strong.  I'm not going to end up all old and weak, like my mother was, like Gran was after the attack…"

            For one of the few times in her life, Arabella's stubbornness became an asset.  Although she had not become an Animagus, like the boys had, she was still rather adept at form changing.  Beginning to make adjustments to her form she was soon satisfied.  She wasn't as dumpy anymore, but she wasn't a great beauty either.  It would have to do.

            The rest of the day was a flurry of activity.  The work crew, which turned out to be a group of Muggles, were actually competent at their jobs.  They assured her that her house would be ready within a few days.  Of course, this didn't prevent her from considering different enchantments that would make them work faster.  Patience after all, was a virtue, and as a Gryffindor, it was one that she did not possess. 

            That night, Arabella tried to stay over at her new house.  It really was unbearable.  The work crews were almost constantly on duty.  And they were preventing her from seeing her godson.

            In desperation, Arabella began to dig through her texts.  In this case, a bit of research was justified.  It took hours, but she finally managed to find a useful spell.  As she slammed the cover of "The Big Book of Spells, Part Two" shut, a huge cloud of dust rose into the air, causing a brief coughing fit.  

            Grabbing her wand, she aimed it at the dust and said, "Particulation Condensar!"  _One of the more crude spells_, the book had said, _but nevertheless effective._

            The dust was supposed to join up in a big ball in the center of the room, then all Arabella had to do was perform a simple shrinking charm.  However, there was apparently a reason that this spell was so rarely used, as Arabella was soon enveloped in a huge cloud of dust.  Dust bunnies were pelting her from every direction, and the dust was so thick that she could barely breathe.  Moments later, the dust had condensed into a ball so large; it took up the majority of the room.

            "Reducio," she said, pointing her wand at the giant dust ball.

            Quickly, Arabella ran an inspection of her house.  All the floors were clean.  The work crews had managed to repair the front of the house, and everything else she could repair herself without attracting too much undue attention.  Quickly, she let all the workers go, and was able to relax in peace.  

            Settling down into her mother's, _no it was hers now_, bedroom, Arabella mentally congratulated herself on a job well done.  Now all she had to do was wait until morning.  Then her godson.  And this time, she really meant it.

            Reaching for the wand near her bed, she gestured towards the lights.  "Nox totalus," she said clearly, and as the lights went out, she slept.

                                                To be continued….

Disclaimer-If you recognize it, it's not mine.  It belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Not me.  If it were mine, two things would occur.  Book V would already be out with loads of R/H and H/G snogging, and I wouldn't be worrying about the cost of college.  However, Professor Ward and a Muggle work crew belong to me, as does Arabella Figg's personality.  Most of the butterbeer flavors belong to Gryffindor Tower and/or Princess of Venus.  

Author's Note-I wrote more!  Can you believe it?  Anyway, I have a list of people to thank, again.

1-To my reviewers.  You guys ROX!  

2-To Liz, Leesie, Anne, Paula, Joyce, and Amy for yelling at me to write this.  I really was scared to actually type it up.

3-OBHGF, just because you ROX!!!!!

4-To Anne and Zsenya, my fabulous beta readers.

5-To the real Mr. Ward, who was nice enough to let me use his name (and personality, sort of anyway) as a basis for my character.  That is definitely the best name for a Hogwarts Professor yet.  Also, thank you to Mr. Ward and Mrs. Kleinman for letting me write during AP Environmental and French respectively.

6-Happy Birthday to me!  I just turned 18!


	3. From Wicked Witch to Fairy Godmother

**The Watcher**

Chapter 3

From Wicked Witch to Fairy Godmother

By Magoo

The sunlight that was streaming through the window near her bed caused Arabella to awaken against her will.  One eye opened slowly to peer at the clock.  7:00 AM.  Curling back under the covers, Arabella considered going back to sleep.  Waking up early had never been one of her favorite activities.

_Lily and Jane generally had to drag me out of bed every morning for breakfast_, she remembered, smiling.  Even worse than the prospect of being awake at such an ungodly hour, was the fact that she had no purpose for being awake.  As much as she wanted to just run over to the Dursleys' and sweep her godson into a big hug, she knew quite well that if she appeared on the Dursleys' front stoop at 7:00 on a Sunday morning, she would either have to Curse them, which would get her into trouble with both Dumbledore and the Ministry, or if she didn't curse them, Petunia Evans Dursley would most likely call the police.  So instead, she would have to wait until a more reasonable hour, and then come up with an excuse for why she needed to speak with her neighbors.  

_Maybe I could ask to borrow a cup of sugar?  No, that won't work.  I could just go up to them and introduce myself as the new resident of number 42, Magnolia Crescent.  The cousin of the previous Mrs. Figg.  Then I can ask to see that lovely young woman Petunia Dursley, whom my cousin spoke so highly of._  She shook her head.  That wouldn't work.  Just the thought of saying those things about Lily's sister made Arabella feel physically ill.  She would have to keep thinking.

Tumbling out of bed, she raised her hands to her face to cover her yawn.  As Arabella caught sight of her hands, she froze in shock.  _I'm dreaming.  I have to be dreaming._  Quickly, she rushed over to the mirror and screamed.  _If this is a dream, I can wake up now!_ she thought furiously.  Apparently, there was a reason why she had been warned not to use this particular spell for self-transfiguration.

Looking back in the mirror, Arabella was unable to do anything but stare at her own reflection in horror.  The changes that had occurred were nauseating to say the least.  Her skin had turned a revolting shade of pea green.  Her previously blue-gray eyes were now small, beady and black.  Her nose had extended and curved into a hook.  Glancing down, she noticed that her hands had shriveled as well, and her fingernails had changed to claws.  She looked like the stereotypical witch from Muggle fiction!

For once, it was actually a good thing that she had awoken early.  Plenty of time to undo this mess.  "First thing to do," Arabella informed her reflection, "is to try the obvious."  Pointing her wand at herself, she muttered two words.  "Finite Incantatem!"

Nothing happened.

A torment of curses flew from Arabella's mouth.  This was not a good sign.  Quickly she summoned the book she had found the spell in, one of her Gran's prized volumes.  "A Wizard's Guide to a Changed Appearance" flew into her hands.  Although it was a bit out of date it was still highly useful.  _My own fault for trusting a book written in 758 B.C.  _Waving her wand over the enormous tome, it opened to the specific page she needed.  She began to read through the spell more thoroughly, trying to find anything that could explain her…condition.  One particular phrase seemed to jump out at her:

To safely cast this Charm, a phoenix core embedded in bronze must be worn about the neck. The material of the chain matters not, as long as the latter is dipped in liquid silver under the light of the full moon. Beware that you follow this procedure carefully, lest you end up looking like Malificent. 'Twould be a shame, as green skin is out of fashion this season.

She continued reading the passage, but found nothing to help her.  However, there was a note attached to the bottom.  Flipping to the specified page, Arabella sighed in relief as she found the Counter-Charm.

"Primitive wizards," she sighed.  "Jeunesse," she said in disgust.  Her whole body jerked as the transformation took place.  Although the process this time was rather painful, Arabella sighed in relief as her complexion and everything else that had changed quickly reverted to their true forms.

Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was only 7:45.  So, now that she had returned to her state of youthful beauty, she could begin the search for a way to perform the spell without any complications.  Regardless of her feelings about research, Arabella couldn't help but feel grateful that she had an enormous amount of information and supplies at her disposal.

Bronze pendant.  She had that.  Liquid Silver.  Check.  Of course, the full moon was two days ago, so she had another MONTH to wait.  But, a phoenix core?  Those were incredibly valuable, and extremely rare.  Generally, when a phoenix died, it was due to the cycle of rebirth.  However, if a phoenix was killed, it would leave behind a single pure core of fire.  There were only three known to exist.

"This doesn't make sense though," Arabella mused.  "I've seen Gran perform that same spell dozens of times while she was on Auror duty…" A wide grin spread over her face.  "I guess coming from an old wizarding family does have some advantages."

She quickly ran to the cupboard in which she had placed many of her personal belongings.  Opening her jewelry case, she reached for the silver chain that her Gran had so often worn.  The red jewel in the center flashed brightly as the light streaming through the windows hit it dead on.  It was definitely a phoenix core.  _No wonder Gran had always warned me only to use self- transfiguration for little things, like hair color,_ Arabella thought.

Slipping on the pendant, Arabella gasped as she felt an electric shock run through her body.  Reaching for the clasp on the back of the chain, she gasped in horror as she realized that it had disappeared.  If she was wrong, and this wasn't the pendant she needed, she would be stuck wearing it no matter what.

This time Arabella didn't bother to use her wand.  She simply grasped the chain and repeated the Charm.  Instead of the sharp burning sensation she had felt the first time she had changed, this transformation was rather smooth.  Arabella could actually feel her features molding into her desired appearance.  Unlike the previous attempt she had made at Transfiguration, no modifications to her appearance were necessary.  She was now the quintessence of that nice little old lady who appeared to reside on everyone's block.

Touching the pendant again, Arabella concentrated to reverting to her true form.  She slid back easily.  After practicing a few more times, she was satisfied that the spell had worked adequately, and she wouldn't revert to the Wicked Witch of the West.  Arabella smiled briefly, thinking of her favorite movie from when she was a child.  Of course, the only reason she had seen it so often, she thought bitterly, was because her mother had wanted to prove a point about why witches were evil.

Nearly two hours later, Arabella was ready to leave.  She'd had her shower, eaten breakfast and was dressed as a little old Muggle lady.  Putting the finishing touches on her appearance, Arabella put her wand into a magical compartment in her handbag and put the bag over her left arm.  Glancing over at her appearance one last time, she walked out the door, locking it behind her.

The course of action that she had finally decided upon was to wander around the neighborhood and allow the Dursley family to see her.  That shouldn't be too difficult, considering that Petunia always loved to spy on people with lives more interesting then her own, namely everyone.  After perhaps a half-hour, she was going to pause immediately in front of the Dursley household.  If she was lucky, and Arabella highly doubted that she would be, Petunia might actually offer to help her.  If not, then Arabella would go up to the house, ring the bell, and ask for a glass of water.  Perhaps she could claim that she was lost.  Once inside, she could introduce herself.  Knowing Lily's sister as well as she did, Arabella was convinced that Petunia would show off her son, Dinkins or whatever his name was.  That would leave Arabella an opening to offer to baby-sit.  Of course, Petunia would never part with her own child for a second, but Arabella was convinced that she wouldn't give up an offer to dump Lily's son on anyone else who was around.

Arabella began to wander around the neighborhood, taking in the familiar sights.  As she walked, her mind began to drift, to a time long past.  Her first meeting with Petunia Evans…

            Arabella Figg, Lily Evans and Jane Prewett had just stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the Christmas Holidays.  The three first year Gryffindors simply couldn't understand why the four boys in their year that they were close to had elected to remain at Hogwarts, when they could go home and visit their families.  All three girls had been thoroughly enjoying their classes, but they did need a break from the school environment.  Plus, they all wanted to visit each other over the holidays.  Joking and laughing, they began to push their way through the crowd of people who were gathered on the platform, in a mad search to find their families.

Jane saw them first.  "Mum," she called.  "Dad!  Over here!"

Her parents fairly flew over to embrace their only child in an encompassing hug.  After the brief family reunion was over, Jane began to introduce her friends to her family.

Both adults nodded to the girls, who quickly chorused in unison "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Prewett."  Mr. Prewett was a small, nervous man who appeared to have little interest in his daughter's friends.  His wife, though, was openly quizzing Jane on whether she was living up to her status as a pureblood and whether Ari and Lily were suitable companions for her.

From the look on Jane's face, it was obvious to her friends that she was beginning to regret coming home for the holidays when she could have stayed at Hogwarts and had snowball fights for a week.  They, themselves, didn't even know how much longer they could spend listening to her parents, but it would be rude to just leave.  Luckily, Alice Moore, Ari's Grandmother appeared.

Alice Moore was an imposing figure to behold.  Although she stood only a little over 5'4'', her piercing gray eyes seemed to say that she was not a woman to be trifled with.  Alice smiled widely when she sighted her granddaughter, and headed over to them, her silver braid swinging behind her.  Sweeping Ari up into a huge hug, she also gave Lily a kiss on the cheek.  However, her smile 

slightly faded when she noticed the Prewetts.

"Geoff, Victoria," she said, her voice filled with false cheer.  "It's a pleasure to see you again.  I hope that your daughter has been enjoying Hogwarts."

Geoff Prewett looked even more nervous, if that was at all possible, at the sight of the famed Auror.  "A pleasure to see you as well," he managed to reply.

His wife glanced around, losing her composure for the first time.  "Oh, look at the time, I'm afraid that we have to go.  Goodbye Mrs. Moore, goodbye girls."

Each parent taking Jane firmly by the wrist, they began to walk towards the Floo Station.  Jane looked back at them helplessly.  "Bye Ari, bye Lily," she called, and then vanished into the crowd.

Alice shook her head in disgust.  "Former Gryffindors or not, they're absolutely Slytherin in some of their attitudes.  Such emphasis on purity of blood.  I wouldn't be surprised if-" she broke off, noticing the curious looks she was getting from the two eleven year olds.  But she muttered one more comment, which Ari had to strain to hear, "Just the sort of thing that drove my little girl away."

Ari was startled at the reference to her mother.  She had never understood why her mother hated magic so much, when she was the daughter of a powerful witch.  Maybe it was because Mum didn't have powers, and people were mean to her? Ari thought.  That must be why Mum was so upset when I showed signs of magic.  And that must be why she hated me, because I had what she was denied.  An old thought came back to haunt her: If I were like my Mum, would she still love me?

"Ari," Lily said, her voice filed with concern.  "Are you okay?"

She nodded, quickly wiping a tear off her face with the back of her hand.  "I'm fine, don't worry."

Alice turned towards Arabella, her face filled with concern.  "Arabella," she began.  "Is something wrong?"

"No Gran," Ari replied.  She quieted, thinking of how it had been when she had first arrived at Star Manor the previous summer.  From the first time she had met her grandmother, Alice had been nothing but nice to her.  A little eccentric maybe, such as the fuss she'd made over the wand Ari had received at Ollivander's.  Just because it was "curious" that Ari had received that particular wand.  Ari was sure that her Gran would allow her to spend time at Lily's house, but from Alice's reaction to Jane's family, she highly doubted she would be able to spend any time with the Prewetts this holiday.  Ari wasn't even sure she would be able to associate with Jane in school.  Realizing she could lose one of her best friends caused that old traitorous thought to rear its ugly head again: Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts…

Lily looked at Ari encouragingly. It was now or never, she would have to ask.   "Um….Gran?" Ari began hesitantly.  

"Yes dear?"

"First of all, could you call me Ari?  All of my friends do, even Professor Ward does," she said.  "Although that's Sirius' fault; he told Professor Ward to call me that, and now everyone does.  I sort of like it."

Alice didn't even blink at the request.  "Of course dear, if you prefer to be called Ari then that is what I shall call you," she said, smiling.  This time the smile was warm and genuine, not forced like with the Prewetts.  Ari's doubts faded, at least for the moment.

"Can Lily stay with us for part of the holidays?" she burst out.   Lily looked at her in surprise.  It was supposed to be the other way around originally, but Ari knew it had to be this way.  She couldn't allow her Gran to think that she wanted to leave her, when their little family was still so new.  As much as Ari wanted Jane to stay as well, she wasn't going to risk destabilizing this new relationship.  She could easily apologize to Jane later.

Alice didn't miss a beat.  "Of course Lily can stay with us if she wants, Ari.  Just make sure it's okay with her parents first."  She looked around.  "Where are your parents anyway?" she asked.

Lily shrugged.  "They should probably be right outside the barrier.  I don't think that they can get in.  They, and my older sister Petunia are Muggles."

"Well then, let's go look for them."  They hurried through the barrier, and almost instantly Lily sighted her parents.  

As soon as Ari laid eyes on Petunia, she began giggling uncontrollably.  Although there was no way Petunia could know it, she exactly matched Lily's description.  She was a tall and lanky girl whose face was marred with a sour expression.  Her lips curled in disgust when she noticed her younger sister's appearance.  The animosity that Petunia felt towards Lily was radiating off her.  It was apparent to everyone except, it seemed, her own parents.

Lily, on the other hand, appeared to be exuberantly happy to see her parents.  She was swept into a huge hug by each parent in turn, and even gave Petunia a kiss on the cheek, although neither girl looked very happy about it.

However, Alice did not appear to be too pleased about Ari's current behavior.  Squirming under her grandmother's scrutiny, Ari barely managed to reign in her laughter.

After Lily had finished greeting her family, she introduced them to Ari and Alice.  Pleasantries were exchanged, and Ari noticed that, if anything, Petunia looked even more sullen.

The conversation between the two families was much more pleasant than the one they had held with the Prewetts previously.  Lily's parents were two of the kindest people Ari had ever met.

While the group was chatting, they were also walking out of Kings Cross Station, and towards the Evans' car.  Ari and Lily were having such a good time telling about the first term, that they didn't even remember to ask about the sleepover plans.  When Lily caught sight of her family's car, she stopped right in the middle of explaining to her Mum the different subjects and why Professor Ward was one of the best teachers ever.  Lily nudged Ari, who nudged Alice, who quickly turned to Lily's parents.

"Would you mind terribly," she began.  "If Lily came to stay with us at Star Manor for part of the holidays?"

Petunia made a face.  Actually, it was more like she was turning purple with fury.  "See!" she screeched, pointing a finger at Lily.  "I told you she was a freak!  And now, not only is she a freak, she's a freak who's too good for her own family!"  She paused briefly to catch her breath.  "Never mind, we don't want her here anyway.  Just keep her for all I care!"  Petunia ran into the back seat of the car, and slammed the door behind her with a thud.  But clearly audible was one last "FREAK!" before she sat down to sulk.

The assorted adults appeared mortified by Petunia's behavior.  Lily blushed deeply and Ari was shocked.  The Evans' quickly held a whispered conversation, and then Lily's father shook his head in regret and despair.

"I think for now, it is probably best if Lily stays at home.  She and Petunia need to…work out their differences.  If things seem to be much improved, or if they don't, well, I hope your offer still stands."

Alice nodded.  "Perhaps that would be best," she replied, looking at Lily sympathetically.

"Bye Ari," Lily said glumly, as she sat down in the back seat of the car.  As the door closed behind her, Ari caught sight of Petunia pushing Lily's bags off the seat.

Alice and Ari stared as the car drove off, Lily pressed against the window waving madly to them until they were out of sight.

            Yes, Arabella thought.  That was definitely the first time I began to hate Petunia.  What a rotten person to have for a sister.

            She paused, noticing where she was.  Directly outside number four, Privet Drive.  Leaning against the front gate for seeming support, Ari waited to see if there was any sort of response from the house.

            Nothing.  Nothing at all.

            Arabella began to haltingly walk up to the house, pausing every so often to lean on the gate for support.  She noted a very familiar nose poking through the curtains.

            As Arabella reached the front stoop, the nose vanished, and footsteps were heard rushing to the front door.  Just as Arabella rang the bell, Petunia opened the door.  Well, she hasn't changed much.  Now, time to get into character.

            Arabella peered down at her.  "Hello young lady," she warbled.  "You wouldn't be able to spare a glass of water for an old woman, would you?"

            Petunia quickly gave Arabella the once over, and evidently failing to notice anything abnormal about her, allowed her in.  Over a pitcher of water, the two women began to talk.  It didn't take much work on Arabella's part to get Petunia to tell all about her darling Dudley, but that wasn't what Arabella wanted to hear.  Also, there was only so much of it she could stand.

            "That your only child, Dearie?" she inquired cautiously.  Inwardly, Arabella shuddered.  The thought of calling Petunia dear when Arabella knew how vicious the woman truly was appalled her.  But, she did have a role to play.  And, the compliment seemed to work, because Petunia delivered.

            "Why yes, Mrs. Figg.  Well, actually the other one is my sister's child.  Killed in a car crash you know.  Dreadful accident.  I'm doing my best to raise her child properly."

            It took every ounce of Arabella's control not to simply strangle Petunia on the spot.  Her, raise Harry PROPERLY!!!!  I highly doubt that she'll tell him the first thing about our world.  She's as bigoted as my mother was!  On top of that lie about a CAR CRASH!!!!!

            Petunia continued her story, quite oblivious to the rage boiling within her companion.  "So I decided to raise the boy as my own.  It was of course, the proper thing to do.  Mind you, I'm not trying to speak ill of the dead, but I never did approve of my dear sister's husband.  She could have done so much better.  I only hope that the Potter boy didn't do any harm to her child in the short time he was raising him."

            Arabella quelled her temper, determined to finish the job.  "Oh you poor thing, having to raise the boy," she cried, her voice filled with faux sympathy.

            "Yes, it is horrible," Petunia sniffed, her eyes tearing up.  "I do try, but with my own child, providing proper care is so difficult these days."

            Victory! Arabella inwardly cheered.  Petunia had given her just the opening she'd needed.  "It's been so long since I've been around children," she sighed.  "I so miss them.  Perhaps if you need a babysitter sometime…" she trailed off.

            Petunia looked shocked.  "Oh no, I could never part with my Dudley," she cried.  Then a glint came into her eye.  "Although, if you wanted to watch my nephew, Harry, for me, I'd be eternally grateful."

            Arabella tried her hardest to control her glee.  Instead of standing up and cheering, she tried to look uncertain.  "Well, I don't know," she began.  "I guess I would have to see him first.  Just to make sure that his father didn't damage him at all."

            "Of course you can see him!" Petunia replied, as she leapt to her feet, grinning happily.  "I'm sure that you'll find him to your liking.  He's not messy at all.  Do hold on though, and I'll just get him."

            Petunia left the kitchen for a moment, and headed towards the stairs.  Arabella quickly got up from the table and peered down the hallway.  Her mouth dropped open in horror as she saw Petunia unlock the cupboard under the stairs and remove a basket from it.  Arabella slid back into her seat as Petunia returned.  Placing the basket on the table, Petunia motioned Arabella over.  She looked down and smiled as she noted the familiar jet-black hair fell over his forehead, covering a recently healed cut, which was now in the process of scarring.

            Picking her godson up she held him in her arms for the first time in months.  A small smile came over her face and a sigh escaped her lips as she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.  A sense of contentment overtook her for the first time since the events of Halloween.  

            Arabella turned back to Petunia.  "Yes," she said.  "This will do fine."

            Petunia nodded.  "So then, three times a week you'll take care of the boy in the mornings?" she questioned, in a sharper tone than before.

            Arabella nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.  She wanted to be with Harry all the time, but her wits were about her enough to realize that if she requested more time, Petunia would grow suspicious.  She replaced Harry in the basket, and as Petunia locked him back up, considered a variety of curses to use on her one of these days.  For another half hour, Arabella stayed at the Dursley household to "admire" Dudley, then left to return to her own house, pleading the lateness of the hour.

            For every step Arabella took away from the Dursley home, the angrier she grew.  The euphoria of holding her godson was wearing off, and now she needed to come to terms with what she had seen.  THEY WERE LOCKING HARRY UP IN A CLOSET!!!!!!  And worse, even though it was benefiting her immensely, Petunia was willing to give Harry up to a perfect stranger.  And that absolute rubbish about a car crash!

            Arabella was absolutely fuming by the time she walked through her own door.  Dumbledore had called her an unfit guardian?  She certainly had a few words to say about that!  Grabbing some Floo powder, Arabella leapt into the flames, yelling "Hogsmeade Station!"  She then vanished into a puff of smoke.

            To be continued…

Author's Note-Wow!  I finished this!  ::is immensely proud::  I have a lot of people to thank, so here they are in order.  

1-To my reviewers: Emeralddstar, Catherine, Amy, Anne, Yam (twice), Leesie, V, JK, Liz and Elle.  You guys ROX!!!!!! (If I missed someone, I'm SOOO sorry….AP exams you know.)

2-To Anne and Zsenya, my fabulous betas.  (Many MANY thanks to Anne for writing the archaic language…which I am incompetent at.  Also Anne, if you hadn't helped me with this ending….I probably would have broken my computer in frustration, so THANK YOU!!!!!)

3-To everyone who helped me figure out how to prevent Arabella from turning into a Mary Sue (my sisters, Anne and Leesie) you are the coolest ever!  Especially thanks to Liz and Elle, who were working endlessly to convince me that the chapter doesn't suck.

4-To my RL friends (ali, allie and bovine) what would I do without you?  Probably not finished this, that's what.

5-Actually, that wasn't that many.  So to everyone who is reading this, you are just the coolest people ever.


	4. Bittersweet Memories

**Chapter Four: Bittersweet Memories**

Arabella tumbled out of the fireplace at Hogsmeade Station, trying desperately to reclaim her balance. She hadn't traveled by Floo in….well, it had been years. Since before she had learned to Apparate anyway. The sensation of traveling by Floo powder definitely took getting used to. Holding her head in an attempt to steady herself, Arabella slowly began to regain her equilibrium. Quickly straightening her outfit, she headed towards Hogwarts, determined to speak with Dumbledore.

However, when she arrived, she found it wasn't as easy to break into Hogwarts as she had remembered. For some reason, the front gates repelled her every time she got too close to them. It was obvious that the later events of the war had caused security to be tightened considerably. That meant Arabella would have to try a different mode of entry. However, many of the old passages seemed to be blocked off. That left her with seven different choices from Hogsmeade: the Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, the Post office, Dervish and Banges, the Whomping Willow, Honeydukes, and right under High Street. After momentarily considering, Arabella headed to Zonko's. Upon entering, she was assailed by memories of her first experience at the joke shop. Such pranksters, even then…

****

_Ari__ couldn't believe that she and the other girls had allowed James and Sirius to talk them into this. Sneaking into Hogsmeade! As second years! What on earth were they thinking? If they got caught, well, she didn't even want to think about how many detentions they would get. Sirius might enjoy the smell of cauldron polish, but she certainly didn't._

At least Remus and Peter look as nervous as we do, _Ari__ thought to herself. _Or at least as nervous as Jane and I do. For some reason, Lily seems to be staying calm. I don't know why she actually trusts those two gits. One of these days, they are going to get someone killed.

_Nervously continuing down the newly discovered passageway, Ari fell into line beside Remus. Out of all the boys in her year, he was probably the one she knew the least about. James was the natural leader, and probably the most serious of the group. Sirius was the eternal sidekick, constantly dragging everyone around him into detention. Peter was always with the two of them, eager to help them achieve their every whim. But Remus…well, he didn't exactly seem to fit the mold._

_Truth to be told, Ari wasn't even sure what she had to say to the boy. He was always so quiet, and he always seemed to be getting sick. It was practically a schedule: the boys would do something stupid, and then Remus would come down with a flu, or a bad cold, or would get horribly injured and spend a few days in the hospital wing. _Gran would probably describe him as "delicate", _she snickered. _That's just a nice way of calling someone a wuss. _Not that Remus was necessarily a coward, it was just that…he didn't appear as able to cope with life as the other boys did. How many twelve year-old boys got ill practically every month? It just didn't seem natural to her. Something about him just made her feel ill at ease. Generally though, she kept that feeling to herself. She'd mentioned it to Lily and Jane once, and their responses had been quite interesting. Jane had immediately decided that Ari was secretly in love with him, and her uncomfortable feelings was just the crush. Lily on the other hand, had hit her on the head, demanding to know how she could think that about one of the nicest guys in Hogwarts. Of course, Lily was partnered with him in Potions, so she knew Remus a lot better than Ari did._

Maybe I should trust her advice, _Ari__ thought to herself. _After all, she generally does seem to be right about everything. _Making her decision, she quickly tapped him on the shoulder, then jerked her hand away, almost as if she'd been burned. Remus stopped briefly to look at her._

_"Yes?" he inquired. There was a pause._

_Luckily, Ari was saved from having to start a potentially awkward conversation by a commotion from up above. James and Sirius had been guiding the expedition throughout the tunnels quite well so far, but now they appeared to have reached an impasse. A fork in the road, literally._

_"I'm telling you James, we're supposed to go left here. It's leading straight to the joke shop."_

_"You're out of your mind Sirius, although that isn't anything new. That way curves all the way back around to Hogwarts, remember? We end up at the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, which doesn't help us much."_

_Just when the argument seemed to be getting out of hand, fate, also known as a redheaded witch, intervened. "This is getting us nowhere!" Lily snapped. "Now, either you work out where we are supposed to be going, or I am just going to pick a passage and see where it goes. And if I came all this way, only to end up back at Hogwarts, I am going to be VERY unhappy."_

_Both boys squirmed nervously under the intense glare they had been put under, and quickly conferred. However, they still appeared unable to reach a decision. Just when it looked like Lily was going to lose her temper, luck had it that a third opinion came into play._

_"It's the right fork," Remus said quietly. "At least I'm pretty sure it is."_

_Peter glared at him. "How would you know? You weren't here when we found it."_

_Remus__ shrugged. "Well, James has to be right for two different reasons. First of all, if you look at the left side fork it does seem to be curving in the apparent direction of Hogsmeade. But, if you recall, we've already curved once, so our perceptions are off. And secondly, the last five times we've listened to Sirius, we were wrong, and four of those times we ended up in detention. And I for one don't want to polish the silver again. Ever."_

_James grinned triumphantly. "See I told you I was right," he bragged._

_"You know," Remus said thoughtfully. "We really should map these passages, just so we don't get lost."_

_"Could we just get on with it?" Jane snapped from behind Peter. "Maps can wait. This tunnel is getting rather cramped, and I don't like it. There could be rats in here," she said, and shuddered in disgust. "They scare me."_

_Peter grimaced. "You're right about that one," he said. "So, can we hurry up?"_

_James nodded quietly, and headed down the right fork of the tunnel. The other six trailed behind him single file. Remus and Ari were once again relegated to the end._

_"You were saying something before?" Remus asked her quietly from behind._

_Ari__ was startled by the sound of his voice. "Oh, I don't remember actually."_

_An uncomfortable silence followed._

_"How did you lot end up polishing all the silver?" she blurted out._

_Remus__ was silent for a moment, and then quietly began to speak. "You know that potion Professor Ward mentioned in class a few months ago? The one that can cause lengthy…indigestion if it is prepared wrong?"_

_Ari__ nodded, not really sure what that had to do with the silver. However, a certain incident at breakfast nearly two months prior suddenly sprung to mind._

_"You don't mean, that you four are responsible for causing Snape and Avery to get violently ill all over breakfast, do you?" she gasped out, before collapsing in a heap of giggles._

_Remus__ started laughing himself. "Yeah, it was Sirius' idea. James made the potion, Peter gathered the ingredients, and I dropped it into their porridge on the way in."_

_Ari__ couldn't believe her ears. Shy little Remus - a prankster? Who would have thought that he was partially responsible for one of the greatest pranks of all time?_

_"Wow," she whispered. "I had no idea that you liked to cause trouble."_

_"On occasion," he said. "Although, as good as that one was, I'm not sure the consequences were worth it. McGonagall caught us almost instantly, and we had to polish all the silver in the castle. Turns out," he added, "that I'm mildly allergic to the polish we used, and I spent almost a week in the hospital wing."_

_"Oh," Ari said quietly. "Is that why it always seems you're sick? I mean, you're in the hospital wing a lot, Madam Pomfrey even knows you by name…" she trailed off, because from the look on Remus' face, she was treading onto dangerous territory._

_He sighed. "I'd probably say it's all Sirius' fault, but that isn't completely true. I just have a low resistance to stress and disease I guess. Of course, the stress is generally his fault, so therefore, Sirius causes me to be in the hospital wing a lot."_

_"I heard that!" Sirius shouted from ahead._

_Luckily, the argument that was sure to follow never occurred. James and Lily, who had been at the head of the line, had just spotted the exit. After a brief flurry of spells, one piece of the tunnel ceiling opened up, and the young pranksters found themselves in a basement. Upon exiting the basement, they entered every young prankster's dream._

_Apparently, Christmas had come early this year. Expressions of pure joy overtook James' and Sirius' face. Both stood in the center of the room, tongues hanging out of their mouths. At the same time, a mischievous gleam appeared in both their eyes, and the two boys began running rampant throughout the joke shop. Dung bombs, stink pellets and other supplies to drive the Slytherins mad adorned the shelves. James scowled. "Too bad none of us have any money with us." Then he brightened. "Next time then!"_

_Remus__ was looking at invisibility quills, while the girls drooled over a collection of hair ribbons._

_Jane smiled. "See, this is more useful. A nice, simple hair ribbon." She picked one up and then screamed in terror. It had turned into a pile of slime, and was slowly oozing its way down her fingers._

_Lily and Ari burst out laughing. "I thought you knew that was a fake," Ari giggled. "Why else would Zonko's be selling it?"_

_A noise from behind them caused a brief flurry of panic. They all turned around, and saw that Peter had managed to accidentally set off a batch of Filibuster Fireworks. Peter blushed, and quickly dropped the evidence. However, the damage had already been done. One of the fireworks had sped into the wall, leaving a mark, and even worse, a light had appeared upstairs. The young Gryffindors had no choice but to run, leaving all their dream items behind them._

_"We made it!" Jane cried, once they were all safely back in the tunnel._

_Lily mock-glared at Peter.__ "What were you thinking, setting off fireworks like that? You could have ruined everything."_

_Peter hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, it just slipped! Really, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."_

_Remus__ laughed. "Who do you think we are, Professor McGonagall? Nobody is going to blame you Peter, we're just glad we all got out of there." He paused. "Right Sirius?"_

_Sirius appeared to think for a moment, and then nodded. "Right," he said glumly. "At least we know the passage works though."_

_The group nodded, and began the long trek back to Hogwarts, determined to get back before someone realized they were missing._

***

As Arabella recovered from the fresh assault of memories, she took in the familiar sights of the joke shop. Not much had changed since she had last been there. True, new products lined the shelves, and many of the old ones seemed to be missing, but the ambience still remained the same. The old scar from Peter's fireworks was even still there. To the best of her knowledge, the owners had never figured out where the mark had come from, resulting in Sirius offering them a different crazy theory each time he went into the shop. Hopefully, some other things had remained the same as well. Arabella headed into the back of the store, and quickly opened up the passageway.

_It's smaller than I remember it,_ she thought to herself. In fact, Arabella barely fit into that passage, but this was one of the most accessible routes there was. Of course, they hadn't used it very often, but she would be damned if she could remember why.

As she crept through the passage, Arabella was amazed at how quiet it seemed. On all of her trips through it, the seven of them had made the passage ring with laughter. Now, only echoes remained. If she strained hard enough, Arabella thought she may even be able to hear Jane's voice, shrieking in mock fear as Sirius tackled her, or James' laugh, or Lily's nagging.

Suddenly, a noise did jump out at her, and Arabella remembered a bit too late, exactly why they had stopped using this passage.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? This is even better than a student out of bed my sweet, it seems we have a spy coming into Hogwarts."

Arabella glared at the bitter old man in front of her. "I am certainly not a spy, Filch," she spat out. "I am on my way to see the Headmaster, and this route was quicker."

"Well, your visit to Dumbledore can be easily arranged, isn't that right me pet?" he said to his cat, who stood in front of him, eyes fixed on Arabella.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I know the way easily," she replied, gritting her teeth.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist. Can't let a bad influence like you go polluting any of our fine students, now can we?"

Arabella pointedly ignored him, and began to walk around him. Mrs. Norris hissed at her suddenly, and Filch roughly grabbed her arm. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist," he said coldly, a malicious grin coming over his face. "I still owe you for that little prank you and your _friends_ played on me during your seventh year, and you'll find that I always pay my debts."

_Author's Note: Yes, I know this is a short chapter, however, it was almost impossible to write. Of course, the next part is going to be even harder… ::sighs:: Anyway, many thanks to Leesie, Amy, and Liz for refusing to let me give up on this, and also for helping me keep everyone in character. Next chapter, Dumbledore, and the return of an old foe. Also, everything Remus is dedicated to Liz. Happy now? He is IN the chapter!_

_Also, 10 points to whoever (besides Anne) catches the Monty Python reference, in honor of GT's theme this month._

To be continued...


	5. Regrets

The Watcher

Chapter 5-Regrets

By Magoo

Filch thrust Arabella mercifully into his office.  "Sit," he growled at her, "while I get the Headmaster to deal with you."  A wicked grin spread over his face.  "Or better yet, maybe I'll skip the Headmaster all together, and just send you straight to your lover in Azkaban."

"He isn't my lover," Arabella snapped.  "And I am not a spy."

 "Tell it to the Dementors," Filch replied.  "I'm sure you'll be spending plenty of time with them soon."

"Look, just let me see Professor Dumbledore, this is rather important."

Filch didn't reply.  Instead, he exited the room, locking the door behind him while muttering something under his breath about finding the old manacles.

"Stupid git," Arabella muttered.  "And he had to go and take my wand too."

She looked around the small office, taking in the familiar sights.  The amount of time she'd spent in this office being screamed at by Filch rivaled the amount of time she'd spent in Hogsmeade.  Of course, the amount of time Sirius had spent in this office rivaled the amount of time he'd spent in classes.  

But he wasn't her concern now.  Harry's welfare was.  And to ensure that, she needed to get out of this bloody office and speak with the Headmaster.  No child should be locked up-- _No one should be locked up-- but especially not this child.  _

The memories that the office held threatened to overwhelm her.  Arabella could almost see events past.  James, trying to get out of yet another detention, while Sirius claimed credit for whatever mischief they had managed.  Lily, trying to convince Filch to let James out of detention so that yet another date wouldn't be cancelled.  And Remus, laughing quietly at his other friends while he took Jane out for butterbeer.

"Arabella Figg," a voice interrupted.  "Why am I not surprised?"

Arabella groaned.  Of all the people she wanted to see at the moment, he was definitely not on her list.  She paused.  _What on earth is Severus Snape doing here?_

"I could say the same thing to you," she replied.  "What happened, they caught you torturing some Muggles?"

"I thought you were the Death Eater here," he said.  "I am here as the new Potions Master, and the new head of Slytherin house."

Arabella burst out laughing.  "You?  The Potions Master?  That's almost as improbable as Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup."

"Don't you mean almost as improbable as your boyfriend ever seeing the light of day again?"

Arabella glared at him.  Normally, he would take this as a sign to stop, but as this time no one was there to help her in a fight, Snape had no such qualms.

"Or perhaps you mean almost as impossible as the werewolf ever finding a date," he continued.  Then Snape paused, and smirked.  "Never mind, I forgot, she's dead."

There were two things you didn't do around Arabella Figg.  The first was insult or try to harm her.  The second, and more important one, was to threaten her friends in any way.  Snape had just crossed that line for the last time.

Had Arabella had her wand, one of the various curses she knew probably would have hit Snape full blast.  But, as Filch had deprived her of it, this called for more basic measures.  Her punch hit him straight on in the left temple.  He collapsed into a heap on the floor.  Various punches and kicks hit him in the stomach and head, with a few aimed towards his groin for good measure.

"Never insult Remus around me and expect to walk away from it!" she snarled through gritted teeth.

Snape moaned in agony.  "Such an interest in the werewolf," he managed to gasp out.  "I thought you would care more about your," he coughed, "dead friend.  I guess the rumors of your interest in bestiality are true."  He sputtered a few more time, and then passed out.

Arabella smiled in satisfaction.  "Maybe I'll just leave you there for the next four months," she said.  "You deserve it."

"I do hope you reconsider that idea, Ms. Figg," another voice spoke up.  "Attacking a Hogwarts professor is a rather serious offense."

"Headmaster," Arabella said softly.  "Do you really mean to tell me that you hired this greasy snake as a professor?  And to head up Slytherin?  With him in charge, the Death Eaters will have risen again within a year!"

"Severus Snape is not a security threat Arabella.  Believe it or not, he is on our side."  The headmaster paused at Arabella's look of disbelief.  "Who do you think let our side know that the Potters were in danger?"

"Fat lot of good that did," Arabella said quietly.  "James and Lily are still dead."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"If Snape knew that Voldemort was after them, why didn't he warn us about Sirius?  Why didn't anyone tell us?  Why did they have to die?"  The single tear turned into many, and Arabella dropped to her knees.

"He may have given us warning, Headmaster, but all that succeeded in doing was turning our friends against each other.  We lost precious time with each other.  We lost a friendship.  What we did to Remus…he will never forgive us, and that is the worst thing to come out of this whole mess."  

Professor Dumbledore kneeled down and cupped Arabella's chin.  "Arabella, what happened wasn't your fault.  I'm sure, that in time, Remus will forgive you."

She shook her head.  "You didn't hear what he said to me at their funerals, Headmaster.  I've lost his friendship, and I'll never be able to regain his trust.  I regret that almost as much as I regret not being able to spot Sirius as the spy.  At least when Lily and James died, they still thought that their friends loved them.  I have no one.  In some ways, that's worse than death."

***

_November 4th, 1981__._

_Ari__ stood by the graves, tears threatening to overflow once more.  I've turned into such a baby recently, __she thought.  I'm supposed to be the strong one after all.  Regardless of how hard it is, I'm going to have to get through this.  __It had been hard though; the tears had already come close to overflowing twice.  The first time had been as Professor Dumbledore had given the eulogy, and the second time had been at the actual burial.  But this appeared to be even worse.  Remus wanted to talk._

_She knew that this was going to be difficult, mainly because Remus was furious.  This was the closest she had seen him to losing his temper since the Whomping Willow incident back in sixth year.  Remus' anger, more than the punishment, was what had caused Sirius to behave for the rest of the year.  Pissing off a werewolf is something you only do once__ Ari though to herselft.  And apparently, this is my one time to do so.___

_Ari__ closed her eyes in anticipation.  She knew she had to pay for quite a large crime.  Mainly, her disbelief of Remus, whom she had once counted among her best friends.  But it was so hard,__ she thought.  Anyone could be a spy.  He just had the best motive, and Sirius seemed so sure…___

_Sirius had been insisting for months that Remus was the spy.  At first, everyone (save Remus, who knew nothing of their suspicions) thought that Sirius had gone off the deep end.  But, as more and more information seemed to leak out, James and Ari had started to listen.  Lily though, had believed in Remus to the end, pointing to Jane's death as proof that Remus would never betray them.  Why, she had rationalized, would anyone join the people who had murdered their true love?  Everyone else had ignored her, as their previously unknown prejudices came into play.  Remus was a werewolf, and that meant he was the most likely to betray them.  After all, he wasn't human._

_As time had passed, the small group started to exclude him more and more.  Before this funeral, the last time Ari had even seen Remus was at Harry's first birthday party, which he had only been invited to at Lily's insistence.  She was the only one who had truly believed in him.  Everyone else had doubted._

Why on earth did I ever listen to Sirius? _Ari__ thought miserably.   All I got out of this was a load of deaths, and one person who will probably never want to speak to me again.___

_"Ari," said a voice from behind her._

_"Hello Remus," she said quietly.  Ari turned around and flinched as she saw the look in Remus' eyes.  A look she had only seen once before.  He's even angrier now than he was in sixth year, __she thought dimly.  And I would have bet fifty Galleons that that wasn't possible.___

_"We need to talk," he said, his voice filled with barely controlled fury.  "Although, this funeral is not the place for it."_

_Remus led her out of the cemetery, and they Apparated to the Three Broomsticks.  Sitting down at a very familiar table, Remus began to speak, in a very calm, very controlled voice._

_"Ari," he began.  "I know what you did.  I know that you listened to Sirius about the lies he was spreading.  I know that somewhere along the line, you stopped trusting me.  Me, Remus.  Your best friend.  Or at least, I thought I was your best friend."_

_"Remus, I…"_

_He didn't let her finish.  "You betrayed me, just like Sirius did.  In fact, your betrayal is probably worse than both of his combined.  Sixth year, we were kids.  He made a VERY stupid mistake.  His betrayal this time….well, you know what they say about what happens when a wizard goes dark.  But your betrayal…you are a grown woman Ari, and you knew how much this would hurt me.  This was done out of spite, out of prejudice.  You stopped trusting me just because of who I am.  Of what I am.  And that…that I can never forgive."_

_Remus paused and then spoke one last time.  A phrase that was going to haunt them both.  "As far as I am concerned, the Ari Figg I knew is dead as well.  Only a traitor remains."_

_With a swish of his cloak, he vanished, leaving Ari alone with her tears._

_She hadn't heard from him since.  He hadn't even gone to Peter's funeral.  Just a note left with Dumbledore, saying that he had to leave.  He couldn't bear to see another of his friends buried._

_***_

"He hates me now, Headmaster," she said brokenly.  "I've failed him, I failed my friends, and I've failed Harry."

At the mention of her godson's name, Arabella remembered why she had come to Hogwarts in the first place.  Her sadness melted into anger, as she pictured Harry locked up in a cupboard.  She began to speak, slowly at first, but more and more rapidly as she went on.

"So you see, Headmaster," she concluded.  "Harry must be removed from the Dursleys' care.  They simply aren't suitable guardians for him."

For the first time since Arabella had known him, lines showed on Dumbledore's face.  He looked…well, his age.

"What you report greatly troubles me," he said quietly.  "But I can't allow Harry to be removed from his aunt and uncle's care."

Dumbledore held up a hand to forestall any objections.

"What I am about to tell you has not yet been made public, so please don't publicize it, unless you wish to find suspicion placed on you for something else.  Frank and Carol Longbottom were attacked in their home last night.  Subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for hours on end.  It seems," he continued, "that some Death Eaters were trying to discover the location of their fallen master, and thought that we knew it."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I'm afraid not.  Both are being committed to St. Mungo's.  And as for their son, I'm afraid that poor Neville needed to have his memory Obliviated.  He witnessed the entire thing you know."

Professor Dumbledore looked Arabella straight in the eyes.  "The other thing that the Death Eaters were searching for was young Mr. Potter's location.  That is precisely why he must remain with his relations, regardless of how badly they treat him.  It is better to have a horrid childhood and live, than to die at such a young age.  You must understand that."

Arabella nodded in horror.  _Frank and Carol, she thought.  __Not them too._

Dumbledore held out Arabella's wand.  "You will, of course, be needing this if you are to protect Harry properly."

Arabella reached out, almost unconsciously, and took it from him.  _Regardless of how I feel, this is a duty I must fulfill.  Harry will not end up hurt.  Not by them anyway._

After a brief exchange with the Headmaster for more instructions, she left Hogwarts grounds, albeit by way of the front gates this time.  She would fulfill her duty, regardless of how much it cost her.  Arabella was determined not to let anyone else suffer because of her mistakes.  Never again.  

Author's note:  MANY thanks to Anne for the insults Snape comes up with.  Also, thanks to Kat and Lizzie for helping me write this at 1 am!  Especially Kat, who provided a brilliant psychoanalysis of Remus Lupin on demand.  This chapter is dedicated to Joycie for coming home, and to Carissa, for helping me think things out.  Also, thanks to Asia and Jane, for allowing me to help with the SQ glossary.  Chapter title was suggested by Devon, who absolutely ROX!

Next chapter, Arabella's first adventure in babysitting.


	6. Adventures in Babysitting

The Watcher  
  
Chapter 6-Adventures in Babysitting  
  
By Magoo  
  
Author's Note: There was a reason I rated this R. You have been warned.  
  
Arabella awoke on Monday morning with a sense of dread deep in the pit of her stomach. Today she would fulfill her promise to Lily and James. Today she would watch Harry. It shouldn't be that trying a task. First, it would be a chance to be with her godson. Second, she had watched him before. After all, as his godmother, it was her duty. Of course, she had some difficulties the first time around.but this would certainly be easier. After all, Harry was older now. Plus, after spending so much time with those awful Dursleys, he should be glad to spend time with his Auntie Ari. Plus, Sirius wouldn't be here to ruin it.  
  
~*~  
  
December 24, 1980.  
  
Ari arrived at the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow for her first real chance to spend time with her godson. As new parents, Lily and James were quite protective of their only child. But, it was Christmas, and they simply couldn't spend it at home. Christmas Day was a day for family, but tonight they needed to go out. With the way the war had been progressing, most people were afraid that they wouldn't be able to go out and be "normal" for much longer, as lives were becoming increasingly entangled in the war. For all James and Lily knew, this could be their last chance to be together, like normal people. It was a time that they fully intended to take advantage of.  
  
A frazzled Lily Potter answered the door at Ari's knock. "Thank Merlin you're here!" she exclaimed. "I thought I was never going to get out of this bloody house again."  
  
Ari quickly hugged her best friend. "Breathe Lily. Just breathe. You and James are going out tonight. You're going to have dinner, and go dancing. It'll be just like old times, okay? For tonight it's just you and James. Nothing else matters, not the war, not real life, just James. I'll take care of everything else, I promise."  
  
Lily nodded, and Ari could tell she was fighting tears. "I know, it's just.I have been stuck in this bloody house for so long. And Harry.he is just.well, he's having a bad night I guess. Crying almost all day, like he knows that we were planning on going out tonight. And James is no help. Really, men know nothing about babies," she added crossly.  
  
Ari grinned. "Of course they don't dear, that's why you don't let them around small children unsupervised. Harry just loves you, and wants to spend time with his mum. Being cooped up all day.let me have a small chat with James. We can make him stay with Harry in the house all day.although, that would be going against what I just said, wouldn't it?"  
  
Lily managed a smile. "Thank you Ari, your insane logic has managed to cheer me up, as always." Ari glared at Lily in response and then grinned back. It's good to see Lily smile again, she thought. This war has been going on too long, and its hurting us all.some more than others.  
  
"Anyway," Ari grinned. "Am I going to babysit, or am I going to babysit? Let me see the little marauder already."  
  
Lily sighed. "I wish you wouldn't encourage that nickname," she grumbled. "Just yesterday I caught James and Sirius planning to teach Harry pranks to play on poor Professor Natas in ten years."  
  
Ari looked horrified at that statement. "Lily, you really have been stuck in Godric's Hollow for too long" she said as they entered the Potter home. "Or have you completely forgotten how she treated Remus? Every single year, a portion of the Defense Exams dedicated to ways for destroying werewolves. It's barbaric!"  
  
"I know," Lily said. "I'm just sick of pulling pranks. We have so much more to think about now. And the willow." She trailed off, but Ari fully understood what Lily meant. The willow wasn't something that the friends ever discussed. It was, without a doubt, the sorest point in their seven years at Hogwarts, and had almost driven the group apart.  
  
"Lily? Sweetheart?" a voice called, and James Potter entered the foyer, holding baby Harry in his arms.  
  
At the sight of her husband, Lily's eyes lit up. She ran over to him, kissed him briefly on the cheek and took Harry out of his arms. "Shh," she whispered. "It's okay, Mummy's here."  
  
Ari's jaw dropped as she watched Lily settle down in a chair, rocking her son back and forth. Was this the same woman who had just been ranting that she needed to leave the house? Lily looked settled in for the night.  
  
"Lily," James began to say. She didn't answer. "Lily," he tried again. "Lily, we have reservations." Nothing seemed to be getting through to her. Finally James had had enough. He reached over, plucked Harry out of Lily's arms, ignored her cry of protest, and handed the baby over to Ari. "Good luck," he called over his shoulder as he led his wife out the door. "You're going to need it." The door closed behind the couple, leaving Ari and Harry alone. Right on cue, the baby started to cry hysterically.  
  
"Great," Ari announced to no one. "Just great. Exactly how am I expected to take care of a crying baby?" Cradling Harry in her arms, she collapsed into a chair. "Don't cry Harry," she said crossly. "I promised your mum and dad I'd take care of you and I'm certainly going to keep my word. So you hush." Her scolding only made Harry howl louder.  
  
For almost half an hour, Ari tried everything she could think of to get Harry to stop crying. She changed his nappy, fed him, bathed him, hugged him.but nothing seemed to work! All that happened was Harry proved that he had QUITE a set of lungs on him. Out of sheer desperation, Ari decided that perhaps she needed help with this babysitting thing. Remus. She definitely needed to call Remus. After all, he was good with children, especially baby Harry. Placing Harry in his crib, she headed over to the fireplace, and then paused. Bugger, she thought. He and Jane were going out tonight! Of all the nights for someone to have a good time, they just had to choose this one. She sighed. This left her with only one choice. She had to call Sirius. As much as she loved him, she really didn't want to let him near a five month old child. Disaster usually tended to follow Sirius, and combining disaster and babies.well, that was never a good thing. But, she had no choice. Even bad help had to be better than no help.  
  
Reaching into the urn that Lily and James kept by the fireplace, Arabella pulled out some powder and threw it in the blazing fire. "Sirius," she called into the flames. "I could use some help. Floo over here, will you?"  
  
The head of the aforementioned Marauder appeared in the flames, and a roguish grin appeared. "Anything you say," he called. "But I'm warning you, Lily won't be too happy when she finds out you let me near her child." With a parting smirk, he disappeared.  
  
Ari waited a few moments, and then the flames turned a bright emerald, the same emerald as Harry's eyes, Ari thought dully. Soon, Sirius leapt through the flames, landed on his feet, swept Ari into his arms and kissed her. "You said you needed something?" he whispered, holding her close. "I am here to serve your every need." He paused briefly, and added in a more seductive tone, "and I mean every need."  
  
Ari shivered, and all thoughts of babysitting flew straight out of her mind, as she focused instead on her boyfriend. Relaxing into his embrace she began to kiss him back, full of passion. Just as Sirius had successfully pushed her back onto the couch, Harry's wails caught both of them off guard.  
  
"Darn it!" Ari shrieked. "I knew there was a reason I invited you over."  
  
"Oh really," Sirius grinned. "I thought we were succeeding just fine." He ducked quickly to avoid the pillow that Ari had aimed at his head. Both stood and headed over to Harry's bassinet and leaned over to look in on him. The infant was still lying there, howling his head off.  
  
"I must say," Sirius grinned. "He does a fairly good impression of Moony." He turned to stare at the horrified expression on Ari's face. "What! It's true."  
  
"Padfoot, I'm warning you.."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. Ari glared at him. "To think, there are much more interesting things you could be doing with that tongue of yours."  
  
"Well, we have to deal with the little Marauder first," Sirius grumbled. "Then I'll put my tongue to work." He reached in and picked up the crying baby. "Come here squirt," he said grumpily. "Your godfather happens to have some ideas for tonight, and you're not helping. So be a good little baby and get some sleep. Please?"  
  
Whatever Sirius had hoped his grumpiness would accomplish didn't come to pass, as Harry continued to howl uncontrollably. "Please Harry," Sirius said, making puppy dog eyes (something which Ari must admit he'd had quite a bit of practice with). "After all, your godmother must have had some.ulterior motives for inviting me over, and you are ruining them."  
  
Ari's heart skipped a beat, as she thought of what was to come. But that was rather.presumptuous of him, and she glared in Sirius' general direction. "I did nothing of the sort Sirius, can I help it if you interpreted it that way? I simply needed help getting Harry to bed. Whatever happens afterward.well, that's just an additional benefit." She grimaced in pain. "I have such a headache," she groaned. "Just what I didn't need." She collapsed onto the couch and curled up in a ball, watching as Sirius tried to calm down Harry. For a while, he just repeated her earlier actions, trying the basics of babysitting.  
  
"You know Ari," he said, after changing Harry for what felt like the 87th time, "when Lily described babysitting she made it sound like a lot more fun than it is. We're supposed to be raiding the kitchen, among other things." Finally, Sirius gave up, and reached for his wand.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Ari cried in shock. "What are you doing?"  
  
She reached out to grab his arm, but she was too late. Sirius had already begun to cast a spell.  
  
"What did you do?" Ari was absolutely livid. But she softened as she saw what Sirius had conjured. Harry's eyes soon closed as he held the teddy bear in his arms, although he did continue to chew on it, even in sleep. Sirius brought Harry into his room, placed him in his crib and shut the door.  
  
"Now," he said, as he drew Ari into a passionate embrace. "Where were we?"  
  
They fell onto the couch, a tangle of limbs. Ari groaned as Sirius kissed her over and over, their exchange growing more passionate as the minutes passed. The world could be ending and Ari wouldn't care, the only thing that mattered was being here, with Sirius. She shivered with pleasure as his hands worked their way down her body, and she moaned as he drew off her blouse, never pausing in his caresses. Ari ran her hands through Sirius' hair, pulling it loose so that it draped around his shoulders. Their kissing grew more urgent, and Ari pulled unsuccessfully at Sirius' shirt, trying desperately to get rid of the unwanted material. Bare skin met bare skin, and Ari moaned once again as Sirius' explorations became increasingly intimate.  
  
Their kisses continued to grow in urgency, and just as Sirius' hands reached their goal, an outraged voice interrupted:  
  
"Ari? Padfoot? What on earth?"  
  
"MY COUCH!" another voice roared. The shouting also had an unfortunate side effect, as Harry's screams were added to the chaos.  
  
Sirius tumbled off the couch in shock, and Ari colored to her waist. Quickly reaching for the missing items of apparel, she turned to face the very angry Potters.  
  
"James, Lily," she began. "I can explain. Harry was crying, and I thought that Sirius would be able to calm him down some. So I invited him over, and then Harry went to sleep, and well one thing led to another." She trailed off at the sight of something she never wanted to see on her best friends' faces. Disappointment. Ari hung her head. "I'm sorry," she managed to whisper.  
  
Lily looked like she wanted nothing more than to tear into her, but a look from James stopped her. Shaking her head, Lily went to go check on Harry and stop his cries. She came out a moment later, holding the bear.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she whispered, her voice full of emotion.  
  
Ari gestured at Sirius. "He conjured it," she said, trying to smile.  
  
Obviously, this was the wrong thing to say, as Lily turned white and Sirius seemed to shrink back. "Padfoot," Lily said dangerously. "Why would you pull a stunt like this?"  
  
Sirius tried to flash her one of his trademark grins. "Why Lily, I just thought that Junior here could use a Teddy Bear.was that such a wrong assumption?"  
  
"Only if you turned a priceless vase into the aforementioned bear," Lily said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily," Sirius said, and for once it was obvious he was sincere. No one wanted to cause Lily any more annoyance.  
  
She managed a wan smile. "It's all right. I can turn it back easily." She paused, and then continued, "I think James and I can handle it from here. Next time we need a babysitter.well, perhaps we'll see if Remus or Jane is available."  
  
Ari bit her lip in an attempt to hold back tears. "Lily, I."  
  
"Save it," Lily snapped. "I asked you to babysit because I thought I could trust you to protect my son. Obviously, you two had other ideas. You're Harry's godparents, and you swore to watch over him." She then spoke the words that Ari had never wanted to hear. "I'm beginning to think we made the wrong choice."  
  
James looked horrified at his wife's words. She however, was in no mood to listen, and exited the room. "I'll talk to her when she's calmed down a bit," James said quietly, and then ushered Ari and Sirius to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily never had forgotten the events of that night, and Ari had never been asked to babysit again. But now, it was a new chance. This time Arabella could do it the right way. She had learned from Ari's mistakes, and she could watch Harry, and nothing could go wrong.  
  
Arabella's stomach lurched as she heard the doorbell. Petunia was here. With Harry. As she ran to the door, she checked in the mirror to make sure her "old woman" disguise was still functioning. Opening the door, she beamed at the sight of baby Harry. "Petunia, dearie, what an honor to see you again. And how is my charge doing today?"  
  
"He's fine," Petunia said quickly. "Here he is, do what you will with him. I have to take my precious Dudley-kins to the doctor. I'm so worried that he may be getting ill."  
  
"Of course dearie, your child is the important thing. Make sure the doctor is thorough."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Figg, I would never have been able to manage otherwise. Don't want the boy in my hair all day."  
  
"Obviously not, now you must be on your way. Don't want to be late, goodbye."  
  
Arabella picked up Harry and shut the door on Petunia. She picked up her godson and smiled. Unlike the last time she had held him, he was currently wide awake. He took one look at her, and hid. Arabella tried everything, but she couldn't even get a smile out of him. He used to smile, she thought. Why won't he now?  
  
Harry was a year and a half old. From what Arabella remembered of him, he had been a curious child, trying to get into everything. He used to climb around, and had started walking and talking. Not now though. Now, he just sat there and stared. Almost as if his spirit was being crushed. He was scared of this new environment. Arabella had failed. She hadn't been there to encourage him, to let his spirit grow. Somehow, she must reverse this. The Dursleys would not win. They would not be allowed to crush his spirit, to stamp all that was magical out of him. No matter what, Harry had to keep his spirit. The part of him that was magical could not be allowed to die.  
  
Arabella sighed. There was only one thing she could do, although she would be in quite a bit of trouble if she got caught. Grasping her pendant, she transformed back to normal. She lifted Harry into her arms. "Well little one, you are growing, aren't you?" But her words were hollow. Harry didn't weigh nearly as much as he should have. Not that he was necessarily underfed, but he wasn't necessarily getting enough to eat either.  
  
"Do you recognize me Harry?" she asked. He just stared at her blankly. His green eyes, which had been so bright at one time, were now dulled. "It's me, Auntie Ari." Every part of her felt betrayed at using that name, one which she now felt was dead and gone. But if it worked.who was she to question it.  
  
"Pah-foot," Harry said clearly. "Awi and Pah-foot."  
  
Arabella's lip trembled. "Yes, Harry, that's right. Ari and Padfoot. But just Ari now. I'm here sweetie, and I'm not going to let you go."  
  
Harry looked up at her, and smiled. That one simple act filled Arabella's heart with joy. She could win this. They all could win. Harry snuggled into her lap, and Arabella began to speak. "Once upon a time."  
  
Next chapter, Arabella finds out about her research for the Ministry of Magic.and some dangerous news for werewolves everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: The smut is dedicated to GP, because it got her to shut up. Remus had it worse. End of story. V also gets some credit, but as she didn't send me the Buffy tape, I won't dedicate the chapter to her. Bah. Anne, I owe you a lot. I really wouldn't have been able to write this without your help. Amy, thank you for encouraging me and telling me I don't SUX. NY GALs, I will see you at the movie. And Z? Thank you for howling. All of Harry's howls go to you. Juliane, thank you for nominating me as fic of the week. To Devon, for being so patient. I know I haven't been there as much as I should. I'm really sorry. Liz, thank you for everything. I would not have been able to finish without you. 


	7. The Secrets That We Keep

The Watcher

Chapter 7-The Secrets That We Keep

By Magoo

Arabella's life on Privet Drive these past three months had fallen into a routine.  She was slowly learning to wake up early, actually get out of bed, and prepare for the day's events.  Admittedly, waking up was growing a bit easier, but not by much.  As time passed, she had been given more and more responsibility with her godson, especially after Petunia realized she wasn't charging for his care.  Arabella had passed that one off by saying she valued the companionship more than the money.  Yet, this was only part of her responsibility.  She still had Ministry work to do, even if it wasn't official.  Amazingly enough, Arabella was growing to like research.  Some of the charms and spells were fairly amusing, and it was certainly a good thing the Marauders had never learned them at Hogwarts.  Filch would most likely not have survived those seven years if they had.  

Although the routine was simply that, a routine, it was a sense of stability that Arabella was coming to rely on.  The last thing she wanted, or needed, was something to change this.  Something to remind her of how awful her life truly was.  To remind her of her lost friends, her lost family.  However, life wasn't going to allow her that small comfort, as Professor Ward turned up on her doorstep one chilly Wednesday morning while Arabella was preparing for Harry's arrival.  

"Professor!" she said in surprise.  "What are you doing here?"

"Arabella," he replied, smiling widely.  "I still need to get used to that disguise of yours…rather unsettling to see one of my students looking older than I am."

She smiled.  "Come inside Richard, and I'll shift back to my old form."

"Don't you mean _true form?" Richard inquired.  He seemed upset by Arabella's choice of words, although she had no idea why.  "Don't you think you're spending too much time as 'old Mrs. Figg'?" he continued.  _

"Spending too much time?  I'm simply doing my duty Richard," Arabella's tone was sharper than she'd intended it to be.  "Forgive me," she said.  "I've just been tired lately.  It's been a long week, and I'm rather worried about Harry."

"Why?  What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that he's living in a closet?" Arabella asked sarcastically.  Ignoring the look she received from Professor Ward, she continued, "He's just losing energy.  No matter what I do, I'm afraid that Petunia will succeed in stamping all the life out of Harry.  He's shown almost no signs of magic-"

"Harry Potter not showing signs of magic!  Really Arabella, this is the child who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  Harry Potter not showing signs of magic indeed!"

"I am quite well aware of Harry's magical ability," Arabella said sharply.  "However, despite my best efforts, he is becoming more and more withdrawn.  It's nearly impossible to get him to smile.  He's only a year and a half!  He should be smiling at everything.  He used to smile all the time.  But now, he's just so quiet.  And there has been no recorded unintentional magic from Privet Drive.  I'm getting worried."

Richard looked astonished.  "Well, you'll just have to make the most of it," he said coolly.  "You're his godmother, he should listen to you.  As it is, I have another assignment for you.  You've been reading up on werewolves, as instructed?"

"Of course Professor," she replied, her tone betraying her hurt and shock.  Richard Ward was supposed to be on her side.  He should be helping defend her actions, but apparently the last few months had changed things between them.  From what Arabella had been hearing, Richard was becoming more and more involved with the Ministry, and less with Dumbledore.  Even the Ministry's attitude was rubbing off on him. 

 "What do you expect me to be able to do when I only have Harry for four mornings a week?  Petunia can work her evil ways on him the rest of the time…that is when she remembers he exists.  I'm doing my best!" she snapped.  Not that he paid any attention to her protestations, simply continuing with his recitation.

"Well Arabella, last night was a full moon."

"Yes, I'm quite well aware of the lunar schedule.  What does that have to do with anything?" By this time Arabella was getting quite annoyed at the man who had once been her favorite professor.

"A nine-year-old boy was killed last night in Kent.  By the time the Werewolf Registry got there, the werewolf had vanished.  Naturally, we need to capture the beast and destroy it.  Your assignment is to determine the whereabouts of all the various wolves in Britain during the past twenty-four hours and which of them is responsible for slaughtering Daniel Lars_. I trust this shouldn't be too difficult for you?  After all, your research has been improving.  Plus, you are the resident expert on those beasts.  Having befriended one and all."_

"Bloody hell Richard, what has the Ministry done to you?" Arabella was fairly shaking with fury.  What could have inspired this radical change?  The Richard she remembered had been a sweet, funny teacher, who lived for his students.  What could have turned him into this cruel…Slytherin!  Remus had been one of his favorite students.  Although, Sirius had been as well.

"Get out of my house," she said quietly.  Her tone was low, and dangerous.  "I'll complete your assignment, but I will not have a bigot in my home."

Richard allowed himself to be ushered to the door.  But he paused to make one more cutting remark.  "By the way Ari," he smirked, "One of the werewolves that's unaccounted for is Remus Lupin."

The door closed behind him with a bang.

Arabella sank to her knees, unable to fully comprehend the meaning of his last statement.  _No, not Remus.__  It could never be Remus.  He swore when we found out that he would die before killing someone, or worse, passing on his curse…_

Arabella's mind drifted to years past…Christmas Holidays during her first year.  Lily had just left with her family, and she had returned to Star Manor with her Gran…

~*~

_Alice Moore led her granddaughter towards the Floo Station in Hogsmeade.  After a few moments, both had safely returned to Star Manor.  Soon, Ari was caught up in a flurry of hugs.  "My dear, it's so good to see you again," __Alice__ said, smiling warmly.  Motioning for a house-elf, the two were soon seated on the sofa with mugs of steaming hot spiced Butterbeer._

_"So, tell me about school," __Alice__ said once they had both been thoroughly warmed up.  "How are your classes?  Your professors?  Have the Slytherins been bothering you at all?  And your friends dear, what are their names.  You barely mention anyone in your letters.  There has to be more than just Lily and the Prewitt girl…"_

_"Well," Ari began. "There are really seven of us in the group.  Or the two groups together.  The boys are still sort of separate from us, but we like them just fine.  Well, for boys__ anyway."  Ari wrinkled her nose in dislike.  "They're always causing trouble and losing points.  But they're really, really funny."_

_"Well, I'm glad you've found a-"_

_"James Potter isn't that bad, even if he is constantly showing off.  He's pretty smart though, and was helping me with Transfiguration.  He also keeps us awake in History of Magic.  How long has Professor Binns been teaching that anyway?  It's SO dull.  And Sirius Black…ooo, what a trouble maker!  Do you know that he blamed ME for one of his pranks?  I would never even dream of hexing all the Slytherins' breakfasts.  Even if it was really funny.  And he lost almost fifty points!  Peter is pretty funny, he and Jane get along really well.  I probably know Remus the worst.  He seems nice enough though."_

_"Remus Lupin?"__Alice__ inquired sharply._

_"Yes, how did you know?"_

_"No matter dear, it's really nothing."_

~*~

_Of course, it wasn't nothing, Arabella thought in disgust.  __I should have realized it then.  But that would have been too easy._

~*~

_The Ari Figg that returned to Star Manor for Easter in her second year was nothing like the Ari who had returned every other holiday.  She seemed consumed by some unknown (to __Alice__ at least) worry.  For a few days, __Alice__ tried her best to convince her granddaughter to explain.  But after a week passed without any news, __Alice__ just flat-out asked._

_"All right Ari, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing."___

_"Arabella Figg!  You have been sulking for a week. I am an Auror, I can tell when a person is upset.   Something must be wrong, and I want an explanation. Immediately."_

_"It's nothing."_

_Alice__ raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm worried about Remus!" Ari blurted out, and then blushed at her statement.  "He always seems to be so sick all the time, and Madam Pomfrey is always fussing over him.  Do you think something could be wrong with him?" she asked earnestly._

_Alice__ sighed, as if wrestling with a difficult decision.  She pursed her lips and then spoke quietly.  "Ari, I'm sure that if there was something bothering Remus, he would tell you.  It isn't your concern, and if he doesn't trust you with what's wrong, then there's no reason for you to try and do anything about whatever it is."_

_Ari leapt out of her chair and turned to face her grandmother.  "Not do anything about it?  You're telling me that something is wrong with one of my friends, and because of it I shouldn't speak to him?  What, is that the same thing that people said to my MOTHER when they found out she was a Squib?"  Ari was fairly fuming._

_"Of course not dear, but it's different with Remus." __Alice__ looked like she was trying desperately to avoid this discussion._

_"Different?  How?" Ari demanded._

_"Arabella, I assure you, it isn't any of your concern." __Alice__ seemed to be growing quite nervous about the topic._

_"Not any of my concern?  Remus is one of my best friends.  I would do anything for him, just like he would do anything for me."_

_"Maybe you should choose different friends then.  I don't think that Remus is the right type of friend for you," __Alice__ replied back, more harshly then she'd intended._

_"Now you're trying to choose my friends for me?  You're not my mother, so stop interfering!"_

_"No, but unlike your mother I care about you!"_

_"Some way you have of showing it," Ari shouted back._

_"Arabella!__  I am your grandmother and I am also an Auror.  It is my job to protect you!  I just don't want you to be around dangerous things."_

_"Dangerous?  Now Remus is dangerous?  I don't believe you!"_

_"Remus is a werewolf." __Alice__ clasped a hand over her mouth in shock. From the look on her face, it was obvious that she had never intended to let that piece of information slip.  "Ari, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" she seemed unable to finish._

_Dead silence followed, and Ari's eyes filled with tears.  "No," she whispered.  "You're lying!  Remus can't be a werewolf, he just can't be!"_

_Starting to sob, she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her._

~*~

_Gran__ and I didn't speak for the rest of the holidays, Arabella recalled.  __And when I got back, and Remus confirmed her accusation…All I can remember was him truly breaking down.  He expected me to abandon him, or worse turn him in.  But I didn't, and I've never been more proud of that fact.  Instead, we grew even closer, and I was there for him each month.  I helped convince the others that this wasn't something to be speculated on wildly, or something that they should think was 'cool'.  And Remus and I became closer than any of the others in the group.  Always and forever.  Maybe that's why his abandoning me hurt so much, even if I did it first._

Arabella stared up at the sky outside and spoke aloud one time.  "I promise Remus, one day I'll find a cure.  Regardless of what the cost.  But for now, it's time I get back to work.  First watching Harry, and then finding the rogue wolf, and clearing all suspicion from you.  Because I know it would never be you.  It couldn't be you.  We're friends, and I know you better than that.  I love you Moony.  And I won't let anything happen to you."  Looking at the sky one more time, Arabella returned to her home, and her work.

_Author's note:  You'd be surprised what you can come up with at four in the morning.  Especially when you're supposed to be writing a paper.  Next chapter?  Who is Jane Prewitt?  What did she have to do with Remus?  Arabella pays a visit to the gravesite of a dear friend.  Many thanks to Anne, Amy and Zsenya for beta reading.  Zsenya, I hope you enjoy your morning coffee! ;) _


	8. The Silence Of Our Friends

The Watcher  
  
Chapter 8-The Silence of our Friends  
  
By Magoo  
  
"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."  
  
-Dr. Martin Luther King Junior  
  
~*~ Arabella walked slowly through the cemetery, observing the names of those she knew on headstone after headstone. There were so many names, all of them victims of the long and bloody war. Michael McKinnon, Ruth and Jonathan Bones, Orin King, Kylie Ranier, Jay and Joan Garick. so many people who had never fully lived.  
  
She passed grave after grave until she found the ones she was looking for. Prewitt. Three names: Geoff, Victoria and Jane. Parents and child. All of them dead on the same day. One year ago exactly.  
  
April 20th had been a full moon, Arabella remembered. That had been the sole reason that Remus wasn't lying in the ground with the Prewitts as well. The only reason they'd ever had to be thankful for his curse. But now.did the fact that he had survived truly matter, when she knew deep down that he would be happier in the ground with Jane?  
  
That had been the start of all the suspicions. That had been the first time that anyone had dared voice the ever present thought that there was a traitor within their group. And, the first time that Sirius had begun to claim that it was Remus who had betrayed them. And, Arabella thought, it may have been Sirius' first act as Voldemort's spy. To murder one of his friends to prove his loyalty. Arabella tried desperately to push the thought from her mind; the ever present idea that Sirius had betrayed them that long ago; that he'd been planning this last and worst betrayal.  
  
Could I have been that bad a judge of character? Arabella thought desperately. That I could live with a man for six months while he was actively working against us? Against my friends? Against me?  
  
But I suspected Remus. I listened to Sirius. After Jane, I should have known that it wouldn't be possible for Remus to be the spy, to be the traitor. After Jane, we should have known he was innocent. Her death almost destroyed him. How could we have thought that Remus could kill his fiancée? We were such fools, thinking that every act had the opposite meaning. Dead girlfriend equals spy. What fools we were, and how we paid for it. With our lives, our hearts, and our souls.  
  
Arabella stared at the gravesite again, and nearly turned and fled. No, she admonished herself. You must do this. You must face this. Jane deserves to know the truth - especially now.  
  
Settling herself down for a long talk, Arabella stared at the grave of her childhood friend. No, not just friend, almost-sister. Jane and Lily were her sisters, if not by blood, then by choice. There was nothing that could ever drive them apart. Nothing except the war.. and death.  
  
Yet friendship was supposed to transcend death. But could it survive betrayal?  
  
By betraying Remus, I betrayed Jane as well. The thought repeated over and over again. I should have known better. I was played for a fool.  
  
Arabella curled her knees up into her chest. This was going to be difficult. "Jane," she began. "There's no easy way to say this. I'm.I'm so sorry."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Arabella glanced at the sky. "Don't I at least get a sign or something? Maybe a crash of thunder?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Guess I can't get out of this so easily." she trailed off, and desperately fought her urge to run. "Jane, I know that.that towards the end, we had our differences, especially after you and Remus. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I let my prejudice get ahead of me. Me! You know, Ms.-I-won't-ever-judge-you-Remus herself. With the war, things changed. We all let our prejudice take charge of us. And Sirius took full advantage of that." Arabella paused, and wiped a tear from her eye. "All of us except for you. You always believed him. Well, after you understood that he wasn't an evil monster who was going to kill you in your sleep anyway."  
  
Arabella grinned in memory. The summer after their second year, she had invited Remus to stay for a week at Star Manor, and had confronted him on his lycanthropy. His reaction to her knowledge had been.unsettling to say the least. She had, after all, spent most of the end of the spring term distancing herself from him, unsure how to handle the knowledge of his horrible secret. Confronting him had been a great relief on her part, and a shock for him. To this day, Remus' words still haunted her.  
  
Do you have any idea what it's like? Knowing that you have no control over yourself? That you could one day cause somebody else to live like this? To go through all this suffering and pain, once a month for the rest of their life? To know that you can never be considered equal, and all you are is a freak, and a monster. That something is just wrong with you, and you'll have to live with it for the rest of your life.  
  
And then he had broken down into tears.  
  
"After seeing that, how could I have thought so badly of him?" Arabella asked Jane's grave. "I should have known better. I knew better in our third year, so how did I forget as an adult?"  
  
She sighed. "Never mind, that was a rhetorical question. I guess the two of us just switched places, eh Jane? For a while, I think Gran was afraid that Remus and I would end up together. Not that there was ever a chance of that," Arabella spat out bitterly. "I was too scared of hurting Gran. I think the happiest day of her life was the day that Sirius asked me to Hogsmeade in fifth year. I wonder.if Remus had asked me first, would things have been different? Would James and Lily still be alive? Would you still be here Jane?" She sighed. "I sound like an idiot. Going on about how I had two blokes fawning over me. Remus and I. it never would have worked. He was just so grateful to me for sticking up for him, after we all found out. But I'll be honest Jane, I never did see the two of you."  
  
Arabella glared at the gravesite. "Well, what do you mean I should have more faith in you? You're the one who thought Remus was going to eat you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Saturday, September 15, 1973  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Remus asked sourly.  
  
"Because you need to tell them Remus, we're your friends. They're growing suspicious, you know. You can't keep making excuses for why you constantly disappear once a month. I can't keep covering for you. And as you've just recovered from a transformation-"  
  
"Yeah, a bad one," Remus interrupted.  
  
Ari winced. "Remus, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that your emotional state affected your transformations."  
  
"I've gone through worse," was all he would say in response.  
  
"But, this should help," Ari said, trying to force a smile. "None of us would ever do anything to hurt you. Honestly, I don't care that you're a werewolf. And knowing the other boys, they'll probably think that it's a great cause for mischief."  
  
"But I don't want that Ari," Remus said in frustration. "I don't want your pity. I'm still me-- and I'm not a prank. That.that's honestly the most awful idea-- the fact that I'm a werewolf isn't funny," he entreated. "It's serious, do you understand? And it has to be treated seriously. But I don't think you can..."  
  
"You know we are," Ari said gently. "You're our friend, and that will never change."  
  
"You'd be surprised Ari," Remus said quietly. "Most people aren't willing to trust a monster. Even our group of friends," he paused briefly, "I'm not sure how they'll react."  
  
"Well, you'll never know until you try," Ari said brightly. "And you really will feel better after telling them. Didn't you feel better after telling me?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she hopped off the couch and went in search of her friends, barely hearing Remus' soft "no".  
  
Sometime later, the seven friends had gathered in the third year boys' dormitory. Remus sat on his four poster bed, trying very hard not to look anyone in the eye. Jane and Peter sat on the floor, laughing about something that had happened in Transfiguration the day before. Sirius was pacing back and forth, and James and Lily were sitting on James' bed. Ari cleared her throat. "Um, I think Remus has an announcement," she said quietly.  
  
Remus glared daggers at her. "Oh no Ari, this was your idea. Why don't you say it?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I didn't want to bring it up in the first place," he replied.  
  
Ari took a longer look at him. Obviously this was affecting him badly. The strain that was showing on his face couldn't just be from his transformation earlier in the week. "Remus if you don't want to tell," she began, but he cut her off.  
  
"It's too late for that now, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Remus, what's the big deal?" Peter asked, looking up from his conversation from Jane. "It's not like you're going to tell us you're transferring into Slytherin."  
  
"No," Remus began. He sighed. "I'm a werewolf."  
  
The group burst out laughing. "Very funny Remus," James snorted. "I almost believed you. Nice joke you two." Yet his voice was off, and there was a change in his eyes. As if some suspicion had been confirmed.  
  
Jane backed off and put her hands up in an x. "Stay away from me werewolf!" she said, laughing hysterically  
  
Remus flinched, and turned away. Silent tears were streaming down his face. The only ones to notice were Ari and Lily. Everyone else was still laughing too hard over the "prank" that Remus had played on them. Ari was struck by the severity of what she had done. Remus hadn't wanted this, hadn't asked for it. Yet she'd been convinced that it would make him feel better. Instead, she'd hurt him.  
  
Lily stood up and walked over to Remus. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked him gently, "You were telling the truth, weren't you?"  
  
At Remus' nod, she pulled him into a hug.  
  
A deep silence spread over the room. Eventually, it was broken by Sirius, who asked, "You aren't serious about this, are you?" Remus didn't respond.  
  
Jane turned pale and repeated her earlier words. "Get away from me werewolf!"  
  
Ari crossed the room and slapped Jane smartly across the face. "How dare you," she said quietly. "How dare all of you. I cannot believe you would say that. Remus is our friend, nothing has changed." Turning to face Remus, who was still holding onto Lily, she spoke two words. "I'm sorry."  
  
Remus didn't answer her. He just turned and ran out of the room, Lily following close behind.  
  
"Why!" Ari shouted at them. "Why didn't you defend him? He's your friend!"  
  
"He's a monster," Jane said softly. "Even the textbooks classify him as such."  
  
"He's.I mean, werewolves are dark creatures Ari," James said quietly. "You and Lily couldn't understand that. You didn't grow up hearing what those beasts can do."  
  
Sirius nodded. "No respectable wizard would associate with one Ari."  
  
"They're right," Peter added. "It's just too dangerous."  
  
Ari just stared at them. "What is this," she finally managed. "The famed Marauders going on about purity of blood? About something being too dangerous? What are you, a bunch of Slytherin cowards? How dare you talk about Remus in that fashion. I won't allow it! I...I won't let you!"  
  
"But Ari, you couldn't understand, he's not-"  
  
"He's our friend! This is the same Remus who helped us break into Honeydukes last year. The same friend who bailed you out of detention. The one who helps you with your Defense homework. How has he suddenly changed?"  
  
"Ari, listen to me," Peter said quietly. "There was a man in my village who was a werewolf. He killed people. He drank their blood. He-"  
  
"Only vampires drink blood, Peter," Ari snapped at him. "Get your facts straight."  
  
"Listen Ari, at least I-"  
  
"Don't say it Peter," James snapped. "She's right. We are being gits. Remus is still.Remus."  
  
"Exactly," Ari said. "He's our friend, and we've all hurt him badly. What was said here never leaves this room. Is that understood?" she asked harshly, catching each of their eyes in turn. The group nodded, first James, then Sirius. Peter hesitated, then nodded as well.  
  
"Jane?" Ari asked quietly.  
  
Jane had lowered her head, desperately avoiding Ari's gaze.  
  
"Jane, look at me," Ari pleaded. "I know that your parents think that you should be this proper lady, but this is more important. This is a friendship. Are you going to risk that over something your parents said? You know us better than that. Please Jane, think about this."  
  
Jane nodded quietly, but still refused to meet Ari's eyes.  
  
"Well," Ari snapped. "If you'll excuse me, I have a friend to apologize to." She swept out of the room in anger, and was shortly joined by the others, as they made their way to see Remus.  
  
~*~  
  
"We forged a bond that day that was deeper than anything we ever thought possible," Arabella said quietly. "Remus was so shocked that we could still trust him and like him that we still were speaking to him that our previous hesitation seemed to be forgiven. Yet Lily and I always were closer with him than the rest of you..through sixth year anyway. That time that you had a bad case of the flu, and Remus was recovering from a particularly bad transformation. It wasn't only a few months after that.that idiocy of Sirius'. And you two spent an entire day in the hospital wing together, while the rest of us were in Hogsmeade. I was feuding with Sirius after. after what he had done. So everyone else had come along to keep the two of us from killing each other. Which they managed to do, but just barely. I'll never forget how shocked I was to walk into the hospital wing afterwards though. Sirius had a spectacular bloody nose, so we had to return.  
  
"What? So I hit him. He deserved it. Don't look at me that way Jane Prewitt, he did and you know it.  
  
"Anyway, so we walked into the hospital wing, and there you are, sitting right by Remus' bed. And you two are just talking. You'd always been friends, but never as close to each other as the rest of us. That was the start of it. Within three months you were dating. And by the time we finished Hogwarts, we just knew you were meant to be. Neither or you ever told us what was said that day," Arabella added. "And that drove me up the wall. I always loved knowing what was going on, and I couldn't stand the fact that my two best friends were sharing something that I couldn't be a part of. Although it made you both so happy."  
  
By now, tears were streaming down Arabella's cheeks. "And then you died. You had gone to visit your family. Remus was supposed to go, but your parents had chosen the day of the full moon. Luckily for him. I'll never forget. James had Apparated to the flat Sirius and I were sharing in shock, and told us to head over to your parents home. When we did.there it was, the Dark Mark. Flying there overhead, for all the world to see.  
  
"I never did work out why it was your family who died that night, unless it was strictly aimed at you. Your parents, while they were Gryffindors, cared far too much about the purity of blood. While they might not have supported Him outright, they didn't necessarily support the Ministry either. Yet they were still killed.  
  
"Your death really was the last straw you know, that was the first time that Sirius dared suggest that Remus was the spy. Remus.he was heartbroken after your death. His next transformation almost killed him. It took him nearly two weeks to recover. Sirius claimed it was from his guilt of murdering you. That it had been on the full moon only clinched it. It would have placed him above suspicion, because it gave him an alibi. Yet it just supposedly proved his guilt. I didn't believe Sirius then. I never should have believed him. You were so in love with Remus, as was he with you. A happy couple, and your lives both destroyed." Arabella took a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm sitting here telling you all this Jane, today is your Remembrance Day. I'm supposed to be discussing happy things, the good parts of your life, as is the custom. Yet all I can think of is the pain. So, all I have to say is, I miss you, and I love you. Goodbye my friend, my sister of my heart. May you move well through the next world. I'll be here next year."  
  
Pulling herself off the ground, Arabella walked out of the cemetery, tears still glistening on her cheeks.  
  
Author's Note-Many thanks to all of those who believed in me, especially my sisters, Anne, Paula, and Runechild. Rune, if it wasn't for you I would have given up on this chapter. Also thanks to the all the GT Queens, the NY GALs, Dr. C, Jaime, Sweeney, StereoM and everyone else who has been listening to me ramble. Julephenia is a lifesaver. She ROX. I'd like to especially thank Joyce for making Remus sound like he's 13, since I can't. Once again, 4 am is a good time to write. Everything Remus is dedicated to Liz, although I don't think this is how she wanted him. Overall, the chapter is dedicated to Ali, who does know the value of friendship, unlike some of the people in my chapter.  
  
About Remus telling his friends-I happen to think it's a valid canon interpretation. (  
  
In chapter 9-More adventures in babysitting. Plus, we see how Neville Longbottom is doing after the attack on his home. 


	9. An Unfit Guardian

The Watcher

Chapter 9-An Unfit Guardian

By Magoo

Immediately following Jane's first Remembrance Day, Arabella fell into something of a funk.  It was growing progressively harder to understand that for the next ten years, she would have to stay quiet about her true identity.  There had been a public memorial for Jane, and she had chosen, of her own volition, to stay well clear of it.  Facing people wasn't something that she was, so far, prepared to do.  Instead, she needed to concentrate on this new identity.  Become Old Mrs. Figg.  Adapt to this life, whether she wanted to or not.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Arabella to drop her spoon into her porridge.  Who could be there at eight in the bloody morning?  It wasn't one of her days to be with Harry, and she wasn't even close to being overdue on her current Ministry assignment…

It rang again.  Whoever it was seemed to be growing more and more impatient as the frequency of rings increased.

Grumbling, Arabella stood up and walked to the door.

"Mrs. Dursley," she gasped.  "What are you doing here at such an early hour.  And with baby Harry at that?"

"Oh Mrs. Figg," Petunia wailed.  "It's dreadful.  My precious Duddy-Doo has caught Harry's cold.  I must get my Duddy to the doctor immediately.  So, could you be a lifesaver and watch the boy for me?"

Arabella didn't even have to think about it.  "Of course Petunia dear, I'd be glad to help you out any way that I can."

"Wonderful!" Petunia exclaimed.  She placed Harry on a chair.  "I'll come back for him after I'm sure that my dear Duddy-kins is all better.  Such a burden an ill child is, but of course my Duddy-poo will receive only the best of care."

She left the house without so much as looking back to make sure Harry was all right.

Arabella stared at Petunia's retreating back in disgust.  How could anyone care so little for their own blood?  Regardless of what Petunia would choose to believe, Harry was still her nephew, still her family.  Yet this woman had been left in charge of Harry's fate?

Sighing, Arabella lifted Harry out of the chair.  Even though he was just over twenty-one months, he was almost…well, stunted.  As if he had stopped growing once he had been taken out of a loving household.  From what she remembered from Lily's discussions on the matter, he should be walking, and speaking a lot more than he was.  Yet he was so withdrawn, so frail. He shouldn't be like this.  He should be active, smiling, talking and walking… Getting ready to be toilet trained.  Going through the terrible twos.  Being, well, active.  And he wasn't.

_All I had to do was watch their son,_ Arabella thought furiously.  _Make sure that he grew up right.  And its only been a few months, and I've already failed._

"Come on Harry," Arabella muttered.  "Please pull through this."

His response, a flurry of tears, was not exactly encouraging.

"It's all Petunia's fault," she informed him bitterly.  "She is your legal guardian after all.  But, her precious Dud has to come first, just because he has a…"

Arabella trailed off, as she remembered exactly why Dudley had got sick.  He'd caught _Harry's cold.  Placing a hand on his forehead, she turned pale._

"You're burning up!" she informed the whimpering baby.  "You've been sick for how long, and Petunia didn't do anything? We, we have to do something!"

_Do something Ari!_ a nasty voice in the back of her head asked.  _You barely know anything about children.  Listening to Lily talk about babies doesn't count.   You were lucky before.  You didn't have to do anything but watch him.  Now what are you going to do?  _

"Poppy," Arabella muttered.  "Must call Poppy." 

Inwardly, Arabella was cursing herself.  She should know how to take care of a child better than this.  Particularly since she was this one's watcher.  Placing Harry in a playpen, she quickly lit a fire in the fireplace.  Reaching for the jar next to the fireplace, she threw some of the sparkling powder into the flames.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she called desperately.  "I need you."

Madam Pomfrey's head soon appeared in the flames.  She stared at Arabella, obviously not recognizing her.

"Can I help you Miss?" she inquired.  "Obviously, you must need some assistance, since you have a direct line to Hogwarts, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you…"  
  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake Madam Pomfrey, it's me, Arabella," came the reply, as Arabella shifted back into her natural form.  "Sorry, I forgot about my pendant."

"Arabella!" Madam Pomfrey said in surprise.  "I wasn't expecting to see you again, well, not for a while anyway."  
  
"I know," Arabella sighed.  "I hadn't exactly intended to remain around after…"

Madam Pomfrey stared at Arabella, her eyes filled with sympathy.  "Yet you're here now," she said.  "And you seemed to need my help.  So, what can I do for you?" she asked, once again reverting to her famous businesslike manner.

"It's Harry Potter," Arabella whispered.  "He's ill."  
  
"Harry?  Harry Potter?" she asked in amazement.  At Arabella's nod, she continued, "But, how could you know this? Unless… you are the guardian Albus appointed?"

"Yes," Arabella said quickly.  "I am.  And Harry is ill.  And I just don't know what to do!"

Arabella's fear had to be evident on her face.  If Poppy was unable to help Harry, she honestly had no idea what she would do.

"Let me through your fire," Poppy said sharply.  "And I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Arabella said, breathing a sigh of relief. Stepping back from the fire, she waited for Poppy to Floo through the grate.

Poppy brushed the ashes off her robes and strode out of the fireplace.

"Well?" she inquired, in her usual businesslike manner.  "Where is he?"

Leading Poppy into the sitting room, she gestured to her young charge.  "Poppy, can you do anything?"

Poppy didn't answer her, she just went straight to work checking over Harry.  A few tense moments later, she turned towards Arabella and said through gritted teeth, "Exactly WHAT have you been doing to this poor child, Ari?  He's malnourished, barely responsive, has a very high fever, and looks like he hasn't even been washed in nearly a week!  You have no business raising a child.  What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Arabella flinched under the torrent of verbal abuse coming from Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pom-" she began, but soon realized she was unable to get a word in edgewise.  Madam Pomfrey had already made up her mind about who was responsible for the abuse Harry had undergone.

"Of all the irresponsible, outrageous behavior I have ever seen in my entire life, this has to be the worst," Poppy snapped, continuing the tongue-lashing.  "I knew people were talking, but I didn't believe them.  I figured that it was all gossip and lies.  That you couldn't have been in league with that…that… traitor that you were dating, but to torture their son like this… why, I should have you arrested, like the Death Eater you –"

"Stop that!" Arabella shrieked.  "You don't know what you're talking about Poppy.  I'm not the one with custody of Harry.  The Ministry wouldn't give him to me.  The Headmaster wouldn't give him to me.  Petunia, Lily's sister has him.  This is the first time I've seen him all week."

Poppy's face softened just a bit, yet suspicion was still evident in her eyes.  "But, you said…."

"I said that I'm his guardian, yes, but not in the legal sense," Arabella said glumly.  It was taking all her effort not to burst into tears.  Between Poppy's words and Arabella's own sense of guilt, she wasn't going to be able to handle this.

"They wouldn't give him to me Poppy," she said quietly.  "Because of the same reasons you've just given me.  Nobody believes me.  I didn't know.  None of us did.  Not even Lily or James."

Arabella rubbed her eyes, and continued, "This is the first time I've seen Harry all week.  I'd taken off for Jane's Remembrance."

"Odd," Poppy said, "I didn't see you at the formal ceremony."

"I never was one for big crowds," Arabella said.  At Poppy's stare, she managed a slight smile.  "Okay, that's a lie.  I used to like crowds, and being the center.  But not anymore.  Not the way that people look at me now.  They'd have all thought the same things that you did.  That somehow I was involved.  And I wasn't Poppy, I swear!"

Poppy softened, but not much.  Arabella noticed the hesitation.

"You don't believe me either," she said with a sigh.  "That's all right.  Nobody does."

The sheer despair that Arabella was radiating must have got to Poppy, who visibly softened.

"Let me see if I can do anything for Harry," she said, smiling kindly.  "And then I'll see what I can do for you."

As Poppy returned to looking after Harry, Arabella managed a faint smile.  Poppy was on her side now.  Poppy had always been one of the most stubborn people at Hogwarts, but once Poppy had pledged her loyalty to someone, it was nearly impossible for her to have her change her mind about a person.  Poppy's loyalty to Remus had been legendary.  She had always done her best to protect him and shield him during their time at Hogwarts.  This loyalty had extended to the rest of the Marauders as well.  HAD.  Yet this had shaken Poppy's trust in them.

"Have you heard from Remus?" Arabella blurted out.  

"Yes," Poppy said quietly.  "His transformation immediately after Halloween… it wasn't a good one."

Arabella winced.  Yet another way she had betrayed Remus.  She hadn't been there for him.  But at least he and Poppy were still on good terms. Poppy still believed in him.

Now it was up to Arabella to re-earn that trust.

Poppy suddenly sighed in frustration.  "There isn't really anything that I can do.  You'll have to take him to St. Mungo's.

"Of course Poppy," Arabella said, nodding her head.  It would be best to agree with Poppy's assessments for now.  Maybe later…

"I should have thought of that myself, after all St. Mungo's is the best hospital for magical maladies in England."  But something in that statement didn't make sense to Arabella.  St. Mungo's specialized in magical maladies.  For the common cold, a healer would do.  So why couldn't Poppy do anything?

Arabella looked up at Poppy, her eyes questioning.

Poppy stared at her.  "You honestly don't understand?" she asked in surprise.  "Harry isn't growing.  He seems stunted emotionally.  I remember him being much more active than he is now.  

"The mediwizards need to have a look at him.  See if they can counteract the damage that has already been done.  If nothing is done soon, he'll never reach his full height.  Even worse, he may never grow into his powers.

"I know you're doing your best Ari," she continued.  For the first time, Arabella wasn't bothered by the use of her old nickname.  To Poppy, it was still a term of endearment.  "Albus would never have appointed you if you were incompetent.  And I can see how worried you are," she paused for emphasis, "and I can tell that you love him."

"He's my godson Poppy, of course I love him.  He's all I have left."

Taking Harry into her arms, Arabella motioned towards the fireplace.  "Thank you so much," she said quietly.

"No problem dear," Poppy replied, flashing her a quick smile.  She quickly resumed her usual businesslike manner.  "Well, hurry up.  You haven't got all day."

Taking some Floo powder of her own, Poppy stepped into the fire and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Well Harry," Arabella said, looking at the sleeping child in her arms.  "Here we go."

Throwing some Floo Powder into the fire, she stepped into the flamed and shouted, "St. Mungo's!"

~*~

Holding Harry tightly, Arabella stepped out of the fireplace and into the hospital.  She was nearly blinded by the extreme glare coming from the walls.  Everything around her was a stark white, and the lights were extremely bright.  The glare was such that Arabella didn't even notice the young man coming from the opposite direction until she'd walked straight into him.

Squinting in an attempt to get through the glowing lights, Arabella smiled as she recognized him.

"Dungbomb!" she exclaimed happily.  "It's so good to see you."

Mundungus "Dungbomb" Fletcher had been a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts, and prior to Sirius breaking it, had held the record for most Dungbombs set off at a single event.

He stared at her for a moment.  "Arabella?  Arabella Figg?  Is it really you?"  He stared at her.  "What's with the kid?"

"He's my charge Dungbomb.  And he needs to see a mediwizard.  Why are you here?"

"I came to check on my partner.  I don't know if you heard, but some Death Eaters… they attacked Frank and his family a few months ago.  All three of them, well, it's bad.  They don't know if Frank or Carol will ever wake up.  Neville is, well, he's recovering.  They had to wipe his memories.  But, he isn't quite back to where he was before.  They don't think he ever will be.  The sheer trauma from it all…" he trailed off.

"Oh Dungbomb, I'm so-"

"Mundungus," he interrupted.  "My name is Mundungus."

Arabella smiled in sympathy.  "Believe it or not, I understand perfectly."

An errant thought occurred to her.  "Who is watching Neville then?  Do you have custody?"

"No," Mundungus sighed.  "Aletheia Longbottom, Frank's mother, has custody.  And she isn't too fond of me, or anyone else, getting near her family.  She doesn't trust me, or anyone else, around them anymore.

"With Frank and Carol basically, well, gone, I don't have anything.  I lost my family in the war.  And most of my friends were killed as well.  I have nothing now, except for well… you'll think it's silly."

"Neville?" Arabella said, venturing a guess.

He nodded.  "I promised Frank when we became partners that if anything happened to him, I'd watch his family.  I don't even have a job anymore.  Crouch is cutting down on Aurors.  I have nothing, except for my promise."

"At least you still have your good name," Arabella replied sarcastically.  "I don't even have that."

"I have to go," Mundungus said abruptly.  "I need to see if I can see Neville.  They're bringing him in for another exam.  Trying to work out how much damage there is.  They're afraid that he'll never be able to adequately use magic.  That the Memory Charm was too powerful for such a young kid.  We'll finish this another time Ari?  It's nice to have someone I can actually talk to…."

"Of course Mundungus," Arabella said, smiling.  "I have to go as well.  Need to see the mediwizard."

Walking off, Arabella approached the help desk.  A harried looking witch sat there, rapidly processing various forms and not paying much attention to Arabella.

"Excuse me," Arabella began.

The witch looked up.  "Yes, how can I help you?  We're quite busy today."

"My godson needs to see a mediwizard.  Poppy Pomfrey sent us."

For the first time, the receptionist looked up.  "And Poppy sent you why?"

"It's my godson here.  He has a cold, and Poppy is concerned about his health."

"Room 87, on the left," came the curt reply.

Sitting down in the aforementioned room, Arabella held Harry tightly in her arms.  He was sniffling again from the cold.

"Shh, sweetie," she whispered. "It'll be okay."

Only Harry's cries answered her.

~*~

Arabella returned home, discouraged over what she had been told at St. Mungo's.  Harry's recovery process would be difficult.  His cold would be easy to cure, but the damage inflicted upon him by the Dursleys' lack of caring would not be.  Yet she would do her best, and just pray that her best would be good enough.

Author's note-thanks to Dr C for naming Neville's Gran, and thanks to Sweeney for coming up with the same name (albeit with a different spelling) two seconds later, thus proving I had to use it.  This chapter is dedicated to my sisters, for being the most amazing women on the planet, and to the wonderful QoHG, for encouraging me, no matter what.  


End file.
